First Blood, First Kill
by Brandon the Dimension Guardian
Summary: A human named Bloodlust, who has no memory of his past, feels that he no longer wants to be Hunson Abadeer's puppet. He especially realizes this when he meets a boy named Finn. Will he gain a new life and the truth to his past? Or will he lose everything and fight the greatest enemy he has ever faced? Takes place after "Daddy's Little Monster".
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**This is my first fan-fic so don't expect this to be the most amazing story ever. Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, sadly, only my OC's and this story.**

Chapter 1: A New Life

**(Normal POV)**

In another dimension, known as the Nightosphere, a dark figure enters an enormous colosseum. The figure walks out of the shadows, revealing a human boy, cladded in black colored light armor. He has a black helmet on, covering his black hair, but people can still see the scars on his left eyebrow and his right cheek. He was wielding a sword made out of demon's blood, giving the blade a crimson red color, with a golden encrusted and enchanted handle with black runes on it. The human looks up to the thousands and thousands of spectating demons in the stands, cheering and shouting, waiting for the carnage to begin. The human, who looked about an age of 18, looks across the field to see three demons ready to fight.

The demon on the left was red-skinned, like most demons in this realm, with bat wings on his back and pointy ears while he wields two swords. The demon on the right had brighter red skin with a head of an ant. He was holding up a spear in his hands while wearing grey light armor. In the center of the three is a more taller, stronger, and yet more grotesque demon. He wore heavy red cladded armor wielding a battle-axe.

A bloodmist cloud floated over the arena and spoke in a booming demonic voice.

"YOU ALL KNOW THE RULES. NO MAGIC IS ALLOWED BUT ANY DIRTY TRICKS CAN BE USED. IF YOU ARE BRAVE ENOUGH AND WIN, YOU WILL GAIN YOUR FREEDOM. BUT IF YOU LOSE,"

The bloodmist cloud evaporated to show a demon with a bulbous green head, horns on the top, and black tentacles on it's back. It wore a black business suit, a red tie, and red boots.

"YOU WILL BE KILLED BY MY APPRENTICE AND CHAMPION OF THE NIGHTOSPHERE, BLOODLUST!"

He points down to the human boy. Bloodlust gives a look over to the other demons that says "I'll kill you all so easily". The trio is unturned by Bloodlust's death stare, with bravery in their eyes, still holding their confident postures.

"UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes Hunson Abadeer!" The demon trio yelled to the vampiric being levitating above them. Bloodlust simply gave a nod to his master.

"THEN LET THE BLOODBATH BEGIN!"

Immediately the crowd of thousands scream in excitement while the three challengers wait for the human's first move. What seemed like an eternity, the ant headed demon finally makes the first move by lunging towards the boy. Bloodlust did not move until the last second. He took a few steps to the right, avoiding the spear. With one swift motion of his right arm, Bloodlust decapitates the demon's head like cutting butter. The bat-like demon gets nervous at the sight of this but keeps his confidence up. The grotesque demon is unphased by enemy and just smirks at the human.

"Hehe. Is that all you got?" The taller demon snides at the boy.

"Oh I'm just getting started peasant." Bloodlust retorts to his opponent.

The axe wielding demon takes a few steps forward, jumps into the air, bringing his axe behind his head in order to slice Bloodlust in half. With lightning speed, Bloodlust runs beneath him and moves toward the bat-like demon. Luckily for the dual sword wielder, he blocks three of Bloodlust's attacks. But the human counteracts by jumping over the bat-like demon while slashing at him.

"Aaaaaaaaahh!" Was all the demon can say from the horrible strikes.

Bloodlust lands on his feet and drives his sword into the demon's heart from behind. The only thing the demon could do was gasp, breathing his last breathe. Bloodlust turns his sword clockwise, immediately ending the bat-like demon's life, then taking it out.

"Two down," Bloodlust said while he licks his blade, tasting fresh blood. "One weakling to go". The human gives his last foe a small grin.

"Glob your sick man. But I like that in an opponent." The large demon said, grinning back at the human boy.

The two stared off at each other in a stabled defensive stance. Both fighters then charged at each other, their weapons ready to kill the other. As they ran closer and closer towards each other, they finally made contact, slashing at their opponents with one strike. The large demon slices Bloodlust at his left arm, the one not wielding the sword. Blood is running down his arm and dripping onto the ground. The crowd gasps at this sudden change of power dominance.

"..." Bloodlust doesn't say anything from the open wound, his expression blank.

"Haha! Today's the day you finally die! And you didn't even hit me." The demon said, looking very satisfied at what he did to the human, smiling widely.

"Oh really? You better check again." Bloodlust speaks while he grins confidently, not facing the demon.

With a flick of his wrist, turning it clockwise, the demon's armor and chest split open horizontally. His blood gushing out of his chest, screaming at the top of his lungs from the agonizing pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HOW?!" The demon couldn't believe what had just happened. He had thick armor on, so how did his foe cut straight through it?

Bloodlust walks up to the fallen demon, who is on his knees, and smiles evilly. He still held his sword in his right hand, holding it up to the demon's neck, ignoring the gaping wound on his left arm. The demon's eyes were filled with terror and blood so he can see everything in red, panting violently as he loses more blood, saying his last dying words.

"This is impossible! No mere mortal human can do the things that you can do. How are you this strong?!"

"It helps when you have been trained by the Lord of Evil extensively as a child like I was. Now, I hope you made your prayers because YOU will die. But remember these words. I... show... no... mercy."

After that, Bloodlust slit his throat with is sword and began hacking at the dead demon's neck. With only two swings of his sword, Bloodlust holds the head in his left hand while holding his demon blooded sword in his right. Everyone watched the human, waiting for the next thing he will do. Bloodlust holds up his sword and the head triumphantly. The crowd of over a thousand demons cheer and scream of excitement, filled with joy of today's entertainment.

"BLOODLUST! BLOODLUST! BLOODLUST! BLOODLUST!" The demon's in the colosseum shout the human's name high up into the skies of the Nightosphere, pumping their fists into the air.

The vampire-like demon, Hunson Abadeer, is impressed yet again by his apprentice.

"THE WINNER AND STILL CHAMPION, BLOODLUST!"

By then, the human takes his leave, exiting the colosseum and heading to his quarters.

As he was walking down the hall, he saw a man wearing a black business suit, red tie, and red boots. He had green skin, with slick black hair, red eyes, and his fangs protruded out from his mouth. No doubt this was the Lord of Evil, Hunson Abadeer, in his normal form.

"Excellent duel today Bloodlust. I expected no less from my apprentice." Hunson said appraising the human warrior, while smiling at him.

"Thank you Master Abadeer," Bloodlust took a bow before speaking . "I don't plan to lose at all during these petty fights. If I am needed, I will resign to my room as always.

"Of course. Carry on and prepare for next week's match," The immortal demon spoke still smiling at the fact that his apprentice is getting stronger and stronger, soon ready to become the new ruler of the Nightosphere. "I expect to see even more bloodshed my heir."

"Yes Master Abadeer." The human took another bow to the Lord of Evil before they both departed.

As soon as Hunson was out of his view, _"Freakin' bastard," _He thought. _"I don't know how much longer I could've stood the stench of him. Even though he raised and trained me, he can still be such a pain at times,"_ The human then frowned at his next thought. _"especially to the fact that he may be the one who killed my parents. But I can't let the past get in the way, for now. I still get curious at times but..."_ Bloodlust shook his head, trying not to get into his thinking moments again. _"No I can't focus on the past now. Only focus on the present."_ He shook his head one final time and continued down the hall to his room.

**(Bloodlust's POV)**

When I get to the door I open it, walk into my room, and turn on the light to see my somewhat messy room. It's only messy from the small pile of body parts that I keep as trophies. Now my room is simple with only the essentials. A bathroom, a bed, a dresser, and a desk that have some books on it from the Abadeer Family Library.

"Man I have got to start stuffing those body parts so they won't rot in here."

I threw the demon's head on the top of the pile but rolls down off of it and hits the side of my desk. I take off my light armor and my helmet, then my shirt, and examined the wound on my left arm.

"Eh not so bad. I still need to bandage it up." I said while looking through my desk drawers and found a first-aid kit. I opened it up and took out a roll of bandages, a cotton ball, and disinfecting spray. Hunson wants me to keep training and stay strong, so that also includes not getting any diseases which so rarely happens now-a-days. I wipe up the blood with the cotton ball, spray the disinfecting spray on my cut, and wrap around the wound with the roll of bandages. After that, I go to my dresser and change my clothes into my usual look. A white t-shirt with red and black color streaks on it, a dark red button-up shirt, black cargo pants, and my black and white shoes.

I sit on my bed and start to relax after taking a book off of my desk. The book was called 'The Great Mushroom War'. I chuckled a little upon reading the title.

"Hehe even though I started reading this book a month ago, the title still makes me laugh," I look up to the ceiling and smile slightly. I mean, it's the war that caused the extinction of the human race, so why was it called 'The Great MUSHROOM War. But I've only gotten that far into what this book is about. I'll find out soon why it's called that._ "The extinction of the human race," _I thought. _"Yeah right, I thought I was the only one left," _But then I frowned. _"Until I met that strange kid about a few weeks ago."_

* * *

**(Flashback: 4 weeks ago. Normal POV)**

Bloodlust was laying down on his bed in his room wondering what he could do. He had finished reading some of his books, except the one about The Great Mushroon War. He was about to go ahead and read it until his watch communicator started beeping. He sat up and pressed a button to see a hologram of Hunson Abadeer's face.

"Bloodlust I need you out here in the courtyard now!" He said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Of course Master Abadeer. I'll be right there." Bloodlust spoke nonchalantly.

He immediately got up and exited his room with his sword in it's scabbard on his back, running down the hall to the courtyard. When he stopped, he reached a dead end but waited for his master to opened the secret door.

**(Finn's POV)**

Thanks to our political rap, me and my bro Jake got the demon's to rise up against Marceline, who was being controlled by her dad's Nightosphere Amulet. We were being carried by the demon's, getting closer and closer to her until we were grabbed and pulled aside. It was Hunson Abadeer you did it and was trying to stop us.

"Your not gonna get that amulet Finn! Marceline needs to take over the Nightosphere." He said glaring at us.

"No way man, she doesn't even want to!" I said telling him the truth, again.

"That's bulderdash baby. The amulet is filled with chaotic evil. She will learn to control it. And besides, she's my daughter! I just want her to make me proud."

"You should be proud already. Marcy is a great person and a great friend!" I said still trying to convince him to stop all of this crazy stuff. "And I'm going to save here by getting that amulet off her."

He merely laughed after I said that. "I'd like to see you try. But first," He then walks over to a nearby lever on the wall. What was he trying to do now? "Your going to have to fight my apprentice." He pulls the lever down and a secret door slowly lift up. "He is far more stronger than you. There's no way you can beat him!"

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!" I said bravely and confidently.

I looked around for a weapon and luckily there was a sword with a root handle nearby. I stood ready to fight whatever he's got from the other side of the door. I can hear the clanking of gears from the door being open. Jake stood ready as well making his fists slightly bigger.

"I wonder what's behind that door?" Jake asked.

"I don't know man but we're about to find out. Look!" I answered him, pointing at the door.

The door was open and everything had gone quiet after the gear sounds had stopped. It was dark on the other side and we couldn't see anything at all. We waited only a couple of minutes and saw a foot step out from the shadows. Then we saw a guy step out wearing a white shirt with red and black lines on it, a dark red unbutton shirt, black cargo pants, and white and black shoes. He obviously was older than me by his appearence. He had black hair, a scar on his left eyebrow and right cheek, he was slightly tanned, and... human? He was a human! I couldn't believe it, so there were still more humans. Other than Fionna and Gary of course. I breathed a small queit sigh, seeing as he didn't have any gills like the Hyoomens. I just stared at him through my paper-mask with my mouth open, so surprised that he was a human. Then he chuckled after looking at us. He turned to Hunson and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? You sent me out here to kill a kid and his pet dog?" The older human said to Hunson with a small smile.

"No, DO NOT kill them. I just want you to get them through that portal," The Lord of Evil then pointed to the hole leading to our treehouse. "So I can banish them and close the portal for good."

"That's it? Don't tell me your getting soft Master?"

"Don't you dare insult me apprentice or I'll send you in the firepits for 4 hours!" Hunson sounded somewhat angry toward Bloodlust.

"Wow that's 3 hours LESS than last time. Calm down Master Abadeer. Don't get your boxers in a knot." He then turned his head at us and gave a sinister smile. "I'll take care off these two."

I still held my sword in my hands in a defensive stance. I turned to look back at Marceline fending off the demons and then I look at Jake and said, "Jake, go help Marcy. I'll handle this guy." I looked back at Bloodlust, glaring at him. "Dude are you sure you can handle this guy?" Jake said worriedly. "Yeah man." I replied without taking my eyes off of the human in front of me. "All right bro, be careful." Jake then ran towards the crowd of demons and the warped Marceline.

"So, it looks like it's just you and me then." He then unsheathes his sword from his back. His blade was red with a gold handle that had black runes on it. _"Strange sword." _I thought.

"You know, I'm just as surprised as you are. Seeing another human. Big moment for us both huh?" He looked up and down at me. "Well better take a long look at me, because I might be the last human you may ever come across. Now then, this will end quickly." His voice sounded cold and evil when he said that last sentence.

"Yeah, for you!" _**CLANG!**_

As fast as lightning, we charged at each other with our swords clashing together. "Such a pathetic sword you have. You can't possibly do anything to me with that." He shove his sword forward, pushing me back. "Oh yeah? Well what's with those stupid drawings on your sword?" He lifted his sword up. "The runes are enchanted with the souls of a thousand cursed souls and demons, giving it special elemental powers." The runes glowed and his sword caught on fire. With each swing in the air, a fireball got shot straight towards me. Luckily I kept jumping out of the way doing cartwheels, avoiding every blast. When he stopped, he ran up to me with unbelievable speed and kicked me in the face. I flew halfway across the room. As I tried to get up, he kicked me in my gut knocking the wind outta me. I tried to breathe calmly in order to get back up. Fortunately for me, Bloodlust stayed put waiting for me to get up. When I finally got back on my feet, Bloodlust looked at me with a strange expression.

"How can you still keep going? Usually after I do something like that, my enemies stay down for the count accepting defeat." He said examining me like I was a weird being or something.

"Well I'm not your average warrior. So I bet you won't expect THIS!"

I ran up to, catching him off guard, and roundhouse kicked him in the side of his head. He stumbled back a bit but kept his balance. He looked at me with a crooked smile.

"Well... you were right. I didn't expect that at all. But too bad it didn't do you much good."

He charged toward me and started slashing at me. I tried to block but some of his attacks hit me, slicing my body. There were a few cuts on me, nothing too big but it still hurt and some blood was dripping down. I couldn't believe how skilled this guy was. _"He has such unbelievable speed and strength. Who is this guy?!"_ I thought to myself, wondering what this guy really was. He came at me again but I was able to block his attack and kick him in his gut. I then took the chance to finish him with one blow. But he was fast enough to get out of the way in time before I could stab him or cut his head off. Although I did slashed at his left shoulder. He didn't even scream from the pain of that huge wound. _"Maybe I was wrong. No way this guy is human." _I thought, giving myself second guesses about the very skilled warrior standing in front of me.

"Impressive," He gave me a blank stare as he spoke and he had lost his smile. "I haven't fought like this in years." This time he gave a small grin at me. "Who are you? What's your name boy?"

I was about to tell him but Jake called for my help as soon as I opened my mouth.

"Finn! I need your help! I can't get to the amulet, these demons are in the way!" I looked backed and saw him fending off some demons, trying to get to Marceline. Before I took a step towards Jake, Bloodlust stopped me.

"So... your name's Finn huh?" He then looked at me funny when I looked back to him. "Strange name for a strange kid." He looked at the group of demons, at Jake and Marceline. He then looked back at me and ginned widely. "Go and help your friends. I have a feeling we will see each other soon. Maybe not tomorrow or next week, but soon. We can put our duel on hold until then."

I glared at him like he was a sick twisted monster, which in fact, I thought he was, in my opinion. I dropped my sword and was about to run to Jake's side. But then I stopped and hesitated before I said to Bloodlust,

"Hey why don't you come with us back to Ooo? You can be free from here."

"Free?" He said looking at me confused "Why would I need freedom?"

"Because I think you need it man. You can live a new, better life." I answered him smiling at him. Why was I being nice?

"A new... life?" He still looked at me a bit confused.

"Yeah man." I looked over at Jake to see him still fighting the demons "Hey I gotta help my friends. You can with us if you want, your choice." I said still smiling at him.

After that, I ran to Jake and started to fight off the demons with him. I still didn't really know why I was being nice to that guy. Maybe it was because he deserves better. Maybe... he was almost like me.

We managed to get through the crowd of demons and get to Marceline. We both got on her back as I started to rip off the amulet. As soon as I did, Marceline exploded into black goo. But luckily, she was fine as I held here up in my arms. I looked at the goo and the demons in it. They started to eat it like how me and Jake eat Treetrunk's apple pies.

"Ugh, that's sick man." Jake groaned looking at the demons.

Suddenly the demon's started to bite on Jake's legs that were somewhat covered in the black goo. "Ahh their eating my legs!" Jake screamed in pain. I couldn't think of anything to try and make the demons stop. But then I looked at the amulet. A crazy idea got in my head. Without hesitation, I put the amulet around my neck. "Dude no!" Jake tried to warn me but it was already too late.

* * *

**(Bloodlust's POV)**

I looked at the group of demons as they ate the black ectoplasm. Then I looked toward the boy named Finn and his dog friend named Jake. I saw what only very few people would've done. He put on the Nightosphere amulet. As I watched, I saw the group get flown back being slammed into the walls. I saw that Finn had transformed into a soul sucking demon like Master Abadeer in his form. He had white skin and white eyes with pinkish-purple slime hanging off of him. He had the black business suit on with a red tie and red boots on. He tossed Marceline and the dog into the portal leading into a house. I saw Marceline wake up as Demonic Finn tried to speak.

"Marceline... no one... LEAVES THE NIGHTOSPHERE!" He shouted as he reached to grab Marceline and Jake.

He was about to grab them but Hunson Abadeer came up from behind and ripped the amulet off of him. He then tossed Finn through the entrance. He put the amulet on and was wearing the usual business attire. After what looked like Jake had tried to shield her, they both looked at Finn.

"Marceline!" Hunson yelled from in the Nightosphere. He tried to cover-up his plan by saying, "Uh... what happened to him? Kids these days. Am I right?"

"Dude, seriously." Jake said staring Hunson knowing full well of his plan to have Marceline rule the Nightosphere.

"Dad I can't believe you did that." Marceline said frowning at her father. Hunson simply gave an innocent smile to his daughter. "Dad that sucks!"

"I know I'm sorry. I just thought, you know, if you took over the family business, you'd want to make your old man proud."

"Yeah I want you to be proud. I want you to be proud of me!" Marceline glared at her father upon saying this. At that moment, Hunson finally realizes why his daughter never wanted to rule the Nightosphere.

"No I didn't mean... Marceline, of course I'm proud of you." He said sincerely with his smile already gone.

"Dad..."

"Your friends, they're all right. And that political rap, pretty great!" He said giving his daughter a thumbs up give her a big smile.

"All right all right, I gotta go dad. See ya later!" Then Marceline motions her hands to close the entrance. _"Marceline, she never ceases to amaze me."_ I thought to myself grinning.

Then Hunson turned around with his smile gone. He walked toward me glaring at me. By then, I had already dropped the smile and just stared at my master. He stands tall in front of me, still glaring and says,

"Your lucky that things between my daughter and I are better. Or else you would've been in the firepits for 10 hours while getting a lashing!" He said with slight anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Master Abadeer." I took a small bow to him. I was about to say something else but kept my mouth shut. I could easily handle whatever Hunson threw at me now but I didn't want to take that chance. I had better things to do then get tortured some more. Then he stopped glaring and started smiling at me.

"Well, you did help. I'll admit that. So your free to do what you want today. But by midnight, I expect you to be in your chambers. Or else." He then dropped the smile when he said those last words warningly. I smiled and took another bow saying,

"Of course. Thank you Master Abadeer."

"Good, now go to the infirmary and get that wound healed." He pointed to the slash mark on my left shoulder.

"Yes Master Abadeer."

He then walked away and back into the kitchen to get something to eat. I bet he was famished. And so was I. But food would have to wait for a while. I looked up at where the entrance was and stared at it. _"Finn the Human," _I thought, _"Your a strange kid. But this isn't over. We will finish what we started. And you will lose, dearly."_

* * *

**(End of Flashback. Present day. Bloodlust's POV)**

_"Freedom," _I thought to myself, staring up at the ceiling. _"A new life."_ I scoff and shook my head as cast those words out of my head.

"Stupid kid, I'll never be free. No matter what I do." I said quietly.

I looked over to my backpack by my bed and got an idea._ "Although," _I thought again grinning. _"I will take his offer on going to this land called Ooo. And I know exactly how."_ I remembered one day while I had my free day to roam around the Nightosphere and the Abadeer house, which I get only once a month, that there was a portal next to the living room. I never thought about using it because of two reasons. One: Hunson warned me that he would torture and punish me for trying to escape. Two: I never knew where it would take me, until now that is. Now that I know where Finn is, we can finish our duel so I can, in a more understandable term I like to use, kick his ass. Anyways, lucky for me tomorrow is my free day.

**(The next day)**

As soon as Hunson leaves to wreck havoc on the inhabitants in the Nightosphere, I took this opportunity to commence my plan. I had everything I needed. I had my sword, my black backpack full of food, some pairs of shirts and jeans, rope, a few books especially the "Great Mushroom War" book, and a compass. I figured that's all I would need to survive. Even if I just had my sword I would be all right. I walked into the house, which was in a mountain, of the Abadeer family. I've been in here quite a few times. I've been in the family library, Marceline's room, almost every place in the house.

As I was walking into the living room, I looked out the window over looking the Nightosphere. _"So much chaos," _I thought._ "I'm actually going to miss it."_

"But my love for fighting comes first." I said cheerfully. "I just hope this Land of Ooo will amaze me or else I'd just be wasting my time."

I walked out of the living room and started heading towards a nearby wooden door that has the portal on the other side. Suddenly I stopped in front of the fireplace. Up on the mantle, hanging over the fireplace, was the Abadeer Family sword. It had a grey colored blade with a handle carved out of bones with a small skull on the butt of the handle.

"I would love to take that sword with me. So who's going to stop me?" I looked around to see if anyone was watching. I took the sword off over the fireplace, slipped my backpack off, and wrapped the strap on the scabbard around me over my sword. I put my backpack back on and continued to walk towards the door. I opened it to see the blue swirling vortex in the floor. Without hesitation, I jumped in prepared for whatever is on the other side. Prepared for a new life, as Finn would've said.

_"Ready or not Finn, here I come."_ I thought smiling to myself.

**Well I just want to go over a few things.**

**I hope all of you viewers enjoyed my first fan-fic. I hope everyone reviews, either good or bad, so I can know what to fix. Also you can tell me what I should add. If I think it would fit with the story, I'll do so.**

**Next thing I want to say is that I hope these authors read and review my story:**

**DubbleDualSword, Gary the Human, Aranhpaz(Recently changed to Invader Deb), ZalgarTheLostHero(Recently changed to William Elric) , dinoRAWR, Marceline45(Recently changed to Rosalie777) ,Collector Zero, wiseguy1107, zengods, and Master Creator Rin. These authors, in particular, are some of my many fav authors of Adventure Time. If you haven't read any of their stories, I suggest you do so.**

**Also If any of you has read Gary the Human's Blog Time fic already, don't overreact. I asked if my OC could be on his blog time fic before I posted this story. I also asked if I could use his OC in mine and he said yes. Thanks again Gary the Human.**

**And that's it. So anyways plz review and I'll keep posting more of First Blood, First Kill. Thanks all!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Ooo

**First I'd like to make this chapter out to Gary the Human for letting me use his OC in my story. Thanks again pal! Second I would like to thank him again for telling me his idea that this story should continue off after his fic "A New Beginning". Third there are two events going on in this story so if the timeline makes you a bit confused, plz tell me. Fourth, as always, Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. I only own this story and my OC's. Remember to review after this! **

Chapter 2: Welcome to Ooo

**(Normal POV)**

It was another bright, sunny morning for our young hero and adventurer, Finn the Human, and his friends. After the defeat of The Lich and the all-night partying in Lumpy Space at the Promcoming Dance, everyone was exhausted by the recent events that happened two weeks ago. Today everyone in the treehouse, except for a certain magical dog named Jake and a magical cat named Cake, were starting to finally wake up. Everyone felt groggy and tired from yesterday's adventuring. From something as common as rescuing princesses and princes from the not-so-evil Ice King and somewhat evil Ice Queen, to fighting giants and other monsters that cross their path, to even a battle versus Science Cat and Shark at 4:00 p.m. Yes that is just another normal day for these young heroes. Finn and Fionna woke up first, trying to stay on their feet. But their friend Gary, who they met a month ago, simply slept like a log. Or Jake for that matter. Finn look at his sleeping friend, spread out on the bed, and walks over to try and wake him up.

"Hey Gary. Wake up man." Finn says trying to shake him to get him to come to. Gary simply snores and rolls over on his back. Fionna walked up to Gary's bed smiling.

"Let me try bro. I think I know what to do." She sits on the edge of his bed and leans forward just a bit. "Hey Gary. Gary wake up." She shook him but it didn't do anything. She leans forward more so she can plant a small kiss on his lips. It was soft, soft enough for Gary to open his eyes slowly and smile at his girlfriend. He yawns and stretches while looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love it when you do that." He says looking up at his love. She giggles and says,

"Hehe, I know." She gives him another soft kiss smiling back at her boyfriend, who kinda looks like Finn with his blonde hair and his blue eyes, and couldn't help but blush a little. "Your so picky."

"Hey your the one who always chooses to kiss me in order to get me to wake up nowadays." Gary replies laughing at Fionna who blushes even more and laughs.

"Yeah your right."

"Come on guys! Let's get to the kitchen already. It's bacon pancake day!" Finn interrupts the couple from behind them. But they immediately jump up from the bed, running past Finn, and knocking him over. Finn grunts getting back up and says, "Man, next time Finn, get to a safe distance BEFORE saying bacon pancake day."

Fionna climbs downstairs and walks to the kitchen, followed by Gary and Finn. They stand in doorway that leads in to the kitchen to hear Jake singing his bacon pancake song. He always sings it everytime he makes bacon pancakes. But no one minds it. It's actually pretty catchy.

_Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes_

_ Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake_

_ Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make_

_ Bacon pancakes!_

**(Finn's POV) **(Note: If you don't know what the Fight-o-sphere is, read Gary the Human's fic called A New Beginning)

Jake continues singing his song until the three of us walk in. We sat down at the table with Beemo, waiting for our breakfast.

"Morning guys!" Jakes happily says to his human friends.

"Morning Jake! Morning Cake!" All three of us greeted our animal friends back.

"So how did everyone sleep?" Cake asks everyone while boiling some eggs.

"Great!" Everyone, including Jake, answers her.

"Man it was so sweet when you sliced that giant's head off so easily when we were saving Hot Dog Princess the other day." I say excitedly looking over to Gary.

"Yeah my fight-o-sphere is awesome. But I think Fionna was even more awesome when she roundhouse kicked Science Cat in the head and then drop kicked Shark!" Gary says cheerfully looking over at Fionna who blushes.

"Aw thanks. But I loved it when you knocked Ice King on his butt with your shield and Finn started punching him in the face." Fionna slightly loses her blush as she looks at Gary, then me, then back at Gary. Everyone starts bursting into laughter at the table, enjoying each others presence.

"Hey b-fast coming your way dudes." Jake says stretching one arm with a pan of finished bacon pancakes. We all start grabbing at the bacon pancakes with our forks, struggling to get every single bacon pancake for ourselves. Fortunately Jake made more, just enough for everyone. Even Beemo got his share of delicious breakfast, even if he can't really eat and digest it.

"And here's some more b-fast." Cake says stretching one arm with a pan full of eggs. Everyone at the table didn't fight over the eggs but we simply take the amount that we wanted. Cake feels a little bit annoyed at how me, Fionna, and Gary fought over the bacon pancakes but not the eggs.

"Well no one start taking all the eggs at once." Cake says frowning at Jake who just shrugs and laughs. Cake then smiles laughs back.

All of us at the table start eating our food, shoving it down our throats, mainly the bacon pancakes. Everyone is talking to one another about our latest adventures and anything that's new in the Candy Kingdom. While everyone at the table is telling stories of all of our adventures, I see Jake staring at me and asks,

"Hey Finn."

"Yeah man?" I answer smiling at my best friend.

"Tell them about the time we saved Marcy in the Nightosphere."

"They already know that story dude." I open my mouth about to take another bite of my bacon pancakes.

"Well do they know about that one guy you fought?" Jake asks.

I then stop moving my fork up to my mouth, then I drop it softly on my plate and frown. "Oh yeah. _Him._" I emphasized "him" knowing full well who Jake is talking about.

"Who?" Fionna asks looking at me and then Jake questionably.

"This other human Finn fought in the Nightosphere, who apparently is Hunson's apprentice and is SO tough." Jake answers the human girl.

"Wait what?! Another human?" Fionna shouts getting up from her seat.

"Yeah, me and Finn were honestly surprised to see another human other than you and Gary."

I stay quiet during all of this after Jake mentions Bloodlust, the guy who is very skilled, the guy who doesn't even feel pain, the guy who I thought was a sick monster. Even while I was being nice to him after I went to go help Marceline. I stay quiet looking down at my plate until Gary asks,

"Well what's his name?" Gary asks just as excitedly and eagerly as Fionna.

"Bloodlust." I answered queitly. Everyone in the room looks at me a little confused, except for one person. I slightly looked up at Gary who looks a bit terrified for some reason but immediately hides it.

"Bloodlust? What kind of name is that?" Gary asks still staring at me, with the look of fear in his eyes.

"I don't know but I think that's his nickname or something. I never found out his real name." I look back up to my friends losing the frown I had. But it comes back when I say,

"But the only thing I know about him, is that he can NOT be human. Not the way he fought. Not the way he was able to take pain." I then look back down at my plate, not saying anymore about that creep.

Everyone stays quiet still looking at the me but then looks around at each other and then Jake who merely says, "O-kay. Well let's just ignore that guy and finish eating our food. We gotta go to Tree Trunk's place later and have some apple pie." Everyone smiled, including me, and we shouted, "Yeah APPLE PIE!". Then we started to continue finishing our breakfast. I looked up at Gary again, seeing him just stare off into space with a blank expression. _"I wonder what he's thinking." _I thought. _"Eh, probably nothing." _I shrugged it off and went back to eating. As soon as I do, a certain someone pops into my head. _"Bloodlust."_ I thought. _"He said, 'I have a feeling we will see each other soon.'_ I stop eating my food for a moment to think. _"Well now so do I."_ I shook my head then started eating my breakfast again, still think about Bloodlust and what he said.

* * *

**(Bloodlust's POV)**

I soon escape the vortex that leads me straight to where I wanted to go. I landed on my feet and then look up at the portal that disappears. I then smile looking around the forest I was in and say,

"So... this is Ooo." I took a look at my surroundings. I saw some small forest animals and some birds chirping in their nests. I can hear a group of young kids playing nearby, laughing full of joy.

"This place is so... frilly, boring, and... pathetic." I frowned, so disappointed and slightly full of anger at the fact, in my opinion, that this place just downright sucks. I mean, with a name like the Land of Ooo, you would expect this place to make you go "ooo". But there's only one reason I'm really here and I'm glad for that. And that reason is to finish my fight with that Finn kid. "Well, no use standing around. I better go look to see where he's at." I said regaining a bit of my happiness.

As I was travelling through the forest, I took another look at my surroundings. Nothing that peeks my interest, at all. There are things I have never seen before like some of the animals, plant life, or the sun for that matter. The Nightosphere is practically the complete opposite of this world. So there are more things that I have never seen before up until now.

I continued walking but stopped when a particularly large brown bear walked out of the bushes. It looked at me and gave a small growl. Not an angry growl that shows that he was going to TRY and kill me but just as if saying hello. I scoffed at the creature and said,

"I don't suppose you have any combat skills do you? I'm starting to get bored of this place."

Suddenly the bear did something I didn't expect it to do. It spoke in a gruff low voice saying,

"You... want... fight?"

"Whoa, now this place is starting to interest me." I said smiling. "Yes I want a fight. Can you give me that? If you don't care about your life I mean."

"I... fight you... to death? Me... accept."

He then let out a loud roar through the forest and started to charge at me. I took out the Abadeer sword and held it in my left hand, waiting for the right time to strike. As the bear got closer and closer, it raised it's right paw up in order to claw at me. It stood over me bringing it's paw down ontop of me but I was fast enough to bloke his attack. I push him back easily and ran towards him, slashing him at his right side. The bear roared in pain as his blood was oozing out like a waterfall. But the bear kept going almost decapitating me. I rolled out of the way and sliced his chest open. He roared one more time before falling on the grassy ground, as his own blood started to form a puddle around him.

"That was fun," I then sheathed the sword back into the scabbard. "But not an exciting fight." I grinned slightly was I knelt down near the growing puddle of the bear's blood. I dipped my index finger in it and lick it, tasting another batch of fresh blood.

"Your blood actually tastes as good as demon's blood." I said staring at the lifeless carcass.

I then got up and continued walking through the thick forest. I looked up at the branches as the sunlight tried to escape through the available space of the leaves. Small rays of light formed around me as I walked on. Different colors of leaves mixed with the sunlight forming rays of red, yellow, light brown, and small shades of green. It must be close to Autumn in this world. _"I'll admit, the scenery here is actually nice and vibrant." _I thought to myself, looking around. _"But sadly I didn't come here for that."_ I reminded myself about the task at hand. As I walked futher, I can see what looks like a clearing. I start to run towards it, unknowing of what's on the other side. But I liked that feeling. It makes me feel like I might live my last moments. To fight till the bitter end.

* * *

**(Fionna's POV) **(Note: I'm not going to have the gender-swap versions of Tree Trunks and Pig. I think it would be a bit confusing then)

After we finished our breakfast, we got ready to go to Tree Trunks' house. Gary and I hopped on Cake's back and Finn hopped on Jake's. They both grew bigger and started to run off toward the forest. While on the way, me and Gary were talking about what we should do later on our date. Occasionally he would make me laugh and blush so much that my face was completely red. I loved it when he compliments me and what we plan to do for our date later. Now we weren't that far away from Tree trunk's home. I couldn't wait to have some apple pie. But Finn had me a bit worried about him earlier this morning. He seemed really troubled by that one guy he mentioned. Well I doubt we'll see him again. After a short while we finally made it to Tree Trunks' house. She was outside in her garden with Pig. We all yelled and waved to them to get their attention.

"Hey Tree Trunks! Hey Pig!"

"Huh? Oh hello kids!" Tree Trunks smiles as she and Pig wave at us.

Gary and I get off of Cake as Finn got off of Jake. Jake and Cake then returned to their normal sizes. While me, Finn, and Gary walked up to them, the two apple pie-crazed animals immediately ran towards Tree Trunks saying,

"Apple pie! Apple pie! Apple pie!" Their eyes were huge as they kept chanting the word apple pie, while pumping their fists into the air.

"Oh none y'all worry. There's already fresh apple pies inside the house." Tree Trunks says while giggling at Jake and Cake. Without even waiting a second, the two were already inside the house, eating most of the apple pies. I was kinda worried that they would eat it all in one sitting. Even Finn and Gary looked worried.

"Oh hey come on guys! Save some for the rest of us!" Gary says shouting at the two gobbling animals.

"Relax guys, there's still going to be more pies to bake." Pig reassured us. The three of us took a big sigh at what he said.

"So what have y'all been up to lately?" Tree Trunks asks us still smiling.

"Well we did a lot yesterday. Fighting the Ice King and Ice Queen, beating up monsters, same old stuff." I answered.

"Oh then you all must be very hungry. Why don't we go inside and have some apple pies?"

"AH YEAH!" The three of us cheered.

Once we got inside, we see Cake and Jake still scarfing down apple pie after apple pie. All of us, except Tree Trunks and Pig, were grossed out by this. They had their mouths open, chewing loudly, with apple pie all over their faces. It was just... disgusting watching this.

"Ugh gross." I said covering my mouth.

"Jeez, that's just horrifying." Gary said covering his ears.

"Sick man." Finn said covering his eyes.

Jake and Cake stopped eating for a moment and looked at us. They gave us a small chuckle and said,

"Come on guys, come eat these pies... with us." Jake said in a singsong voice trying to rhyme.

"Yeah peeps, It's not that bad." Cake tried to get us to eat with them. But then I said,

"We aren't grossed out because of the food, it's because of how you guys eat it." I told them while almost throwing up.

They both chuckled again after shrugging at us and continued to eat. Tree Trunks saw the disgusted looks on our faces and said,

"Why don't the five of us go outside to eat? Besides, it's a nice day out today."

We nodded at her, grabbed some apple pies that weren't being scarfed down by the two, and headed out the door. Tree Trunks set up a picnic blanket under a nearby tree while Pig came out with a picnic basket full of apple pies and sandwiches. We each took a pie and a sandwich. Within minutes, the three of us humans ate our first pies and then another. We moaned in excitement and joy of the taste of these pies. Man, Tree Trunks' pies are always so delicious. We looked at the happy couple, who were staring at us while smiling, and thanked them.

"Thanks Tree Trunks! Thanks Mr. Pig!" I was surprised we all said "Mr. Pig" at the same time. I was trying to be polite so I guess they were too, of course. They both looked at us until Pig said,

"Your welcome guys but Mr. Pig is my father's name. Just call me Pig."

We nodded at him and continued to eat our pies. But before we could have another bite, we heard screaming form out of nowhere.

"Help! Somebody please!" A familiar feminine voice cried out.

"Please, we're being kidnapped!" Another familiar masculine voice called out. We all looked up to see Princess Bubblegum being carried by the Ice King while Prince Gumball was being carried by the Ice Queen heading for the Ice Kingdom. We called for Jake and Cake as Finn and I took out our swords and Gary took out his fight-o-sphere and made it transform into a sword. Cake and Jake ran out with some leftover apple pie on their faces. They licked it up, grew larger, and we jumped on their backs. Before we could start chasing the Ice Royals, Tree Trunks stopped us so she could say,

"Please be careful." She had a bit of worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry Tree Trunks," Finn said. "We'll be ok. I don't think I can say the same for Ice King and Ice Queen."

With Tree Trunks and Pig reassured, Jake and Cake started running towards the Ice Royals with us on their backs. _"Cram," _I thought. _"I wish there was at least one day where these two old creeps don't steal princes and princesses." _But I knew that this was just another normal day.

* * *

**(Bloodlust's POV)**

I exited the forest and I was in a clearing. There was a hill just a few feet away. I ran towards it and saw a huge field with many kinds of flowers. A little further from the field was a cliff with a view of the ocean. I walked through the field and headed towards the cliff. As I was walking to it, I saw a large pile of burnt wood. _"Weird."_ I thought. _"Oh well."_ I ignored it and stood at the edge of the cliff. I looked out at the ocean and saw the sun's rays reflecting on the water. From where the sun reflected, I saw shades of bright red, yellow, and orange. I looked up in the sky, towards the horizon, and saw an even more spectacular sight. The sun was shining bright above the horizon with mixed colors of yellow, orange, pink, and purple. It was an amazing sight indeed. It looked like swirls of exploding light. Ugh, what was I thinking? Yes I know this place is great for the scenery but seriously, I think this place is starting to get to me. But I looked at the scenery, seeing that it was late in the afternoon because the sun was close to setting. I was about to take my leave when the pile of wood behind me suddnely burst into flames. The fire kept growing and growing until it reached 20 feet. The flame started to form a humanoid shape. The fiery humanoid shot a fireball straight towards me. Luckily for me, I was fast enough to get out of the way. It tried to shoot at me once more. But I took out my demon blooded sword and sliced it in half. The burning being screamed in pain. Then it got off of the pile of wood and grew smaller until it looked like a small person. The fire elemental, which was obviously what it was but I have never seen one before, looked like a little girl of 13 years of age. Her red-orange fiery hair stood up, glowing bright and raging around. She was obviously pissed for what I did. She had an orange dress and had a red jewel adorned on her head. She seemed like royalty so what was she doing out here? My thoughts were immediately interrupted by the young princess.

"What the glob is wrong with you?!" She yelled at me full of anger. Oh yeah, she was pissed.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?! You shot at me!" I told her about how she attacked me unprovoked.

"Well only very few people, that I trust and know, come here. I didn't know who you were so I thought you were going to try and kill me!" She still had anger in her voice.

"Did you not see me just standing at the edge of that cliff?!" I pointed behind me to the edge over-looking the ocean. "And why would I want to kill you? I don't know you either."

"Well you never know when someone might just go and try to kill you." She said losing the anger in her voice. She did have a point, I'll admit that. She was actually fun to talk to. Fiesty, mad, and a little funny too. I like her, so far.

Before either of us could say another word, it started to get dark. We heard thunder and saw flashes of lightning shoot out of the sky. Then it started to drizzle rain lightly. The young fire elemental started shouting in pain again. I put away my sword and looked around to try and find some shelter. Fortunately for us, there was a nearby cave. I ran over to the princess and said,

"Over there! We can wait out the storm in there." I pointed to the cave entrance.

She nodded at me and I lead her to the entrance because she had her eyes closed from the pain as the rain poured on her.

**(Flame Princess' POV) **(You can easily guess who's with Bloodlust. Just wanted to point that out)

As soon as we got inside, the storm started to pick up and the rain came down more intensely. I opened my eyes and looked at the guy I attacked earlier and pushed him away.

"Don't you ever dare touch me again creep!" I glared at me, angrily.

"Well I guess that's the thanks I get for saving you." He said giving a small smile me. Noticed that I was slighlty blushing when he did that. Luckily it was small enough for him not to see. He walked over to one side of the cave, near the entrance, and sat down leaning against the wall. I did the same but opposite of him. I still glared at him, examining him to see if he was going to do anything. Suddenly I noticed he's a human like Finn, Fionna, and Gary. I thought they were the last ones. I also notice he has a scar on his left eyebrow and another on his right cheek. He also had a few on his arms. He had black hair and wore mainly dark clothes like his dark red button-up shirt over a white shirt with red and black lines on it, black cargo pants, and white and black shoes. He looked... strange compared to the others. Before I could ask him about that,

"You can relax Little Red, I'm not going to do anything to you." He told me giving another smile.

"Don't call me that." I replied. I was kinda surprised he knew what I was doing, but I bet anyone could've noticed. "And how can I believe you?" I said crossing my arms.

He gave a chuckle to me when I asked that question. "Well let's get to know each other if you don't believe me. So what's your name princess?" The human asked.

I stopped glaring and stared at him looking shocked. "H-how did you know I'm a princess?"

"Well you have a fancy dress on and that jewel on your head must signify royalty, am I right?

I still looked at him, surprised how he knew that I was royalty just by looking at me. "Y-yes." I said quietly.

He gave another smile before saying, "So do you mind telling me your name then?"

I hesitated for a moment and said, "Well I'm called Flame Princess,"

"Obviously." He said with a smug look on his face, interrupting me. I bet he couldn't wait for that opportunity. I glared at him again before going on. "Back in my Kingdom but out here, my friends usually call me FP."

"Well don't you have a real name?" The human asked, looking at me questionably.

I turned away and rubbed my right arm. "Well yes but..." I stopped before saying anymore.

"But what?"

"I only get called by my real name by my father and his royal subjects. And even if my friends did call me by my name, they would be in trouble." I said that last part more quietly but somehow I think he heard it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for Fire Kingdom royalty, only people of royal blood can call us by our real names. Or if we choose certain people, who we trust and care about with our names. But those who are chosen cannot say it in front of others, especially royalty."

"And why not?" He asked still looking puzzled yet intrigued by how fire elemental royal families are with their names.

"If they do, then they face consequences that I really don't want to say." I frowned and look away again. He looks down and then back up to say,

"I understand. My name's Bloodlust by the way."

I jolt up, my eyes widen at him, looking at him when he told me his name. I suddenly got a cold chill down my spine. _"Is that really his name?"_ I thought. _"Or is he just trying to scare me? I mean, I don't know anyone with a name similar to that."_ He stared at me and again somehow knew what I was thinking.

"I know, very uneasy name. But your lucky you have a real name because I don't even know mine. And it's just what my master calls me." He then looks out of the entrance of the cave with a blank expression.

"Master? Who's that?" I asked kinda confused how he could have a master. He just continued to stare outside where the storm is still raging.

"Maybe it's best if you don't know." I stare at him, feeling a little bit uneasy when he said that. "But let's just say, he's the Lord of Evil." Now I feel frightened. Although I don't know who the Lord of Evil is. Being confined in that lamp did not help my knowledge on the outside world. But then he looks back at me and says, "And no I'm not evil. Just because I was trained by the him, doesn't mean I'm like him. If I was, you would've been dead by now." He did have a point, he could easily have killed me already. He looks back outside and says,

"Well besides from how the weather looks, it's getting late. I'm going to go to bed."

He then starts to take his black backpack off, then both of his swords, and then his red shirt. But before he could take of his white shirt off, I shouted, "Wh-what are you doing?!" I didn't know what he was doing. I was completely shocked.

"I'm not going to sleep in damp clothes, at least not in a damp shirt." He took off his last shirt and I couldn't help but blush and feel speechless. He had a much more muscle-toned body than Finn's but Bloodlust, that name still makes me feel a bit uneasy, had all these scars, bruises, and burn marks all over his body. The biggest scars on him was from his left shoulder down to his chest, the biggest bruise was on his stomach, and the biggest burn mark was on his chest. I couldn't help but continue to stare at his body and blush even more. I then heard him laugh and say, "Get a good look Little Red?"

I looked up at his face and saw him smiling. When he called me Little Red, my blush disappeared. "I said not to call me that!" I yelled at him and raised my hand to slap him. But before I could hit him, he grabbed my wrist. He held it for what seemed like an eternity. I looked at him as if he was a being from another world because he wasn't screaming in pain.

"You... aren't you... burning?" I asked.

"Yeah but I can deal with pain. I mean, did you not just take a gander at my body?" He said smiling. He was able to make me blush again but not that much. "All of this," He moved his right hand over his body, the one that doesn't have my hand in it. "Is from the training the Lord of Evil put me through." He already lost his smile and I frowned at him with my mouth slightly open.

_"All of those," _I thought. _"Are from his master? Why would he do that? If it was to make this human stronger, then why put him through all that 'training'?"_ He let go of my hand and then I said, "I think that's just torture, not training."

He laughs and his smile returned. "Well also it helps when you know pyrokinesis." Bloodlust said. He stared at me and said cheerfully, "You know, your actually fun to be around. I like you. I rarely like anyone so be grateful." I laugh a little when he said that. I smile back at him and saw him reach into his backpack to get out a black shirt that said 'South Pole' on it. He was about to put it on but I stopped him. I then lightly felt his body, feeling all of the scars and other marks on him.

"Do they hurt?" I said feeling really sincere for him.

"Not anymore. Like I said, I'm use to pain." He said giving me a small grin. After a minute I stopped so he can put on his shirt. When he did I said,

"My name's Seraphina. Just so you know." I smiled at him greatly.

He grinned back at me, put his hand out, and said, "Well it's great to meet you Princess Seraphina."

I extended my arm out and shook his hand. He stood up to bow towards me and I just had to giggle. He then set his backpack up as a pillow.

"Good night Little Red. That's going to be your nickname." He said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes as I layed down, still on the other side of the cave.

"Whatever. Good night... B.L. Now that's going to be your nickname." I said smirking back at him.

After that, we rolled over and tried to go to sleep. But about five minutes later, I could hear someone shivering just a bit. I rolled back over to see that it was Bloodlust. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I mean, his life was just torture and he doesn't even think that. At least, to my knowledge he doesn't. He really didn't have much of a life. I could tell from what he said about his name that he has no memory about his past life. He must've been raised and 'trained' by his master but it wasn't much of a life I bet. I just felt so bad for him, so I decided to crawl up and lay next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at me confused.

"Uh... what are you doing?" He asked.

"Keeping you warm." I smiled at him to make him feel more comfortable. "If you don't like it, I can just go ahead and move back to my side of the cave."

"No it's fine. Just wasn't sure what you were up to." He smiled back, feeling better and warmer.

"Good. Just don't get any ideas buddy."

"Says the girl who wanted to snuggle with me." He let out a chuckle. "Don't worry I won't. And I'm sorry for earlier."

"Hey it wasn't your fault. I attacked you first." I said losing my smile.

"You were just trying to protect yourself." The room was filled with silence. After what seemed like another moment of eternity, the silence was broken.

"Good night Sera."

"Good night Bloodlust." I said feeling better about his name.

With that we closed our eyes and went to sleep. I felt better now getting to know him. And I'm glad that I made a new, fun friend. I just hope he thinks of me as his friend. He needs someone to rely on. Someone to care for him and help him in any situation. He needs true friends.

**Ok that's chapter 2. Now I would first and foremost like to point out that the ending is just a heartfelt moment. Flame Princess, aka Seraphina(What I think her name would be), sees a different side of Bloodlust. A side of him that needs friends, just someone to help him from all he has endured. So don't worry FinnxFP fans, Finn and her are still going out in my story. Anyways I better you wonder what's going to happen with our young heroes and the Ice Royals. Probably not but I know your all wondering when Finn and Bloodlust will fight again. And can you guess who that brown bear was? Yep, that same one who was working for The Lich. Well review, good or bad critism, and find out in my next chapter. Thank you all see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect Love

**Hey y'all I'm back! First I would like to point out that if there are any FinnxFP fans who are reading my fan-fic, don't worry. I already said those two are still going out in my story. I just want to say that so I don't get any pm's or reviews complaining about that. So anyways I think that's it, for now. Also I hope you guys review so I can know what to fix. Or if you don't think I could change anything, just compliment in a review if you want plz. This chapter and the next one are going to be a two-part thing. So without further ado, Disclaimer: I do not own AT. If I did, I would explode with excitement. I only own this story and OC's.**

Chapter 3: Perfect Love

**(Jake's POV)** (Note: It is still the same day as the last chapter. So the Candy Royals are still kidnapped.)

After leaving Tree Trunk's house, we continued to chase after the Ice King and Ice queen who had kidnapped the Candy Royals... again. Jeez these guys never quit. When we finally reached the Ice Kingdom, the Ice Royals were already in there ice fortress home. Before we could continue any further, they stopped us by summoning snow giants and ice golems. Cake and I were still in our supersized forms, just as big as the snow giants, and were ready to fight. Finn, Fionna, and Gary had their swords out at the ready too. One of the snow giants charged at Finn but he jumped over it and sliced it in half. Then he ran towards a few more giants and started slashing and cutting them into pieces. Cake and I were busy fighting some of the ice golems. Five of them tried to pile on top of me but I rolled out of the way.

"Cake, morning star mode!" I shouted to the feline, who had just finished clobbering two snow giants.

She transformed into a morning star, I grabbed onto her, and swung her around right at the five ice golems. She was humming as I twirled her around. The ice golems smashed into tiny pieces of crushed ice. When she morphed back into a cat we both high-fived and smiled at each other.

Fionna and Gary were busy fighting some more ice golems and snow giants. Fionna kept swinging at the snow giants but then two ice golems ran towards her from behind to try and crush her. I immediately saw this, as did Gary, and supersized my right fist to smash one of the golems as Gary activated his fight-o-sphere to transform into a battle-axe. He used it to split the other golem in half.

"Thanks man." Fionna said smiling and blushing at Gary.

"Your welcome Fi." Gary said smiling back and blushing himself.

I couldn't help but have a smile on my face too. I looked over at Finn and saw that he is having some trouble with the rest of the giants and golems. I interrupted Gary and Fionna saying,

"Ok you two lovebirds, break it up! We have to go help Finn." I pointed over to Finn as I shouted over to them.

They broke their trance of staring at each other and went back to focus on the battle. The four of us ran to Finn's side and helped him defeat the rest of the Ice Royals' minions. After that we all were panting a bit and sighed in relief that now we can focus on saving Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball. When we entered the fortress, we saw the Ice Royals guarding the prison that has the Candy Royals in it.

"Finn, Jake, and the rest of you guys have got to stop trying to rescue the princesses and princes we kidnap!" The Ice King said angrily with blue electricity forming in his hands.

"Yeah, quit ice-blocking us!" The Ice Queen shouted as mad as the icy wizard.

"Then stop trying to kidnap all the royalty in Ooo ya butts." Gary argued back cleverly. "You have each other for Glob's sake."

Fionna laughed at the old magic users when he said that. "Haha, nice one dude." She appraised him. "Thanks dudette." Gary said smiling at her while giving her a fist pump.

He was right. The Ice Royals had each other but they aren't doing anything together as a couple, as far as I know. Maybe it's just old habits for them. Then as soon as Gary said that, the Ice Royals got angry and started shooting at us with ice bolts from their hands. We all ducked and jumped out of the way. Cake and Fionna started charging at Ice Queen while Finn, Gary, and I charged toward Ice King. Everytime we would try to hit him, he would have an ice shield ready. Then an idea popped in my head. While Finn and Gary were striking at Ice King with their swords, I still kept hitting his ice shields as well but I grew a third arm without anyone noticing it. I slowly moved my third arm around the Ice King, who was still fighting us, I pulled my arm back and punched him in the back of his head knocking his crown off of his head.

"Oh no, my crown! It has all my powers in it." Ice King said, looking worried knowing that he is defenseless now.

"Dogpile!" I shouted and the three of us jumped on the Ice King and started to beat him up. Finn had him in a head lock, Gary was punching him in his gut, and I had to take this chance to tickle the Ice King for fun.

"Do you give up?" Finn said, tightening the headlock a bit.

"Ahaha! Y-yes! Ju-just make him stop! Hahahaha!" Ice King shouted pointing at me.

I do so and the three of us get off of him. We looked at the Ice King, who was panting and breathing hard trying to calm himself down. Then we looked over to the two heroines who were done fighting the Ice Queen.

* * *

**(Cake's POV. Cake and Fionna's fight scene)**

Me and Fi jumped out of the way just before we got hit by Ice Queen's magic. We tried to run at her but she kept pushing us back with her ice attacks. We both had to take cover from behind the couch. The icy witch kept shooting ice bolts at the couch where we hid.

"Glob, this is banaynays!" I said furiously. "How are we suppose to get to her when she keeps firing at us?"

Fionna slightly looked over the couch and looked at me with a smile. "Throw me at her." She said. "I can tackle her and knock her crown off."

I nodded at her and grabbed her arms. We waited for the right time to throw her at the Ice Queen. After about a minute or two, Fionna shouted, "NOW!"

I lift up Fionna and threw her as hard as I can at the Ice Queen. Ice Queen tried shooting at her but she missed everytime on account of how fast she flew through the room. Fionna raised her fists at her just in time before they two collided. Fionna tackled and punched her to the ground and knocked off her tiara.

"Ow!" Ice Queen said rubbing her head. "You'll pay for that tomboy!" she shouted and raised her hands at her but nothing happened. "Huh?" She feels the top of her head and realizes, "My tiara! It's gone!"

"No duh. Donk!" Fionna said punching Ice Queen in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Whoo! Nice job baby." I said cheerfully, walking up and giving her a high-five. "Thanks pal." She said smiling at me.

We looked over at the boys who already beat the Ice King. Gary stood with one foot on Ice King with his left hand on his hip and he flexed his right arm at us. The Ice King merely grunted and grumbled. I looked back at Fionna who was blushing and had one foot on Ice Queen with her right hand on her hip and her left hand behind her head. Gary blushed when she made that sexy pose at him. Finn and Jake laughed quietly to each other but stopped when I smacked them in the back of their heads.

"Ok you two that's enough. Behave yourselves." I said mother-like. "Now let's go free the Candy Royal's before these two old farts," I pointed at the Ice Royals. "Do anything they might regret."

Everyone nodded in agreement and we walked towards the cell. We unlocked it, opened the door, and were greeted by hugs. "Thank you all so much for saving us yet again!" Princess Bubblegum said grinning at us after giving us all a big hug. "Yes once again you rescued us from those dreaded old geezers." Prince Gumball said looking over at both of the Ice Royals still laying on the ground.

"No thanks are necessary your highnesses." Finn says bowing to the Candy Royals heroically as ever. PG smiled as PB let out a giggle.

"Well let's get you two back to the Candy Kingdom." Jake says from behind Finn.

But what he didn't know was that Jake had two fingers above Finn's head that looked like antennas and his other hand formed big butterfly wings with great texture behind Finn's back. All of us started laughing really loud, balling our eyes out. Even PB, Gary, and I feel to the floor, unable to stand back up because we were laughing so hard. Finn was confused until he turned to see what Jake was doing.

"Dude!" Finn said glaring at him. But all Jake could do was laugh uncontrollably himself.

"Haha, I-I'm sorry bro. I just-just couldn't hehe... help my-myself. Hahahaha!" Jake says trying to contain his laughter as he too falls over. Finn then taps him on his nose and Jake snorts a little. After what seemed like hours, we calmed down and finally exited the ice fortress. We all saw that it was getting late because the sun was setting. Over towards the ocean, where Flame Princess lived, there were storm clouds starting to form.

"I hope FP is ok." Finn said quietly frowning just a bit.

"Don't worry sugar. I'm sure she's fine." I said rubbing his back to make him feel better. "After all, there is that cave near her place. She's probably in there taking shelter right now." I smiled up at him.

Finn smiled back reassured. Then Jake and I grew to our large sizes. PB and PG got on me while our human pals got on Jake.

"I'll take these two back to the Candy Kingdom." I said to the others. "I'll meet y'all back at the treehouse."

Then I winked at Gary who winked back. Fionna saw this and looked a bit confused. But she shrugged it off. I couldn't wait to help Gary with his date later.

* * *

**(Gary's POV)**

After Cake and I wink at each other, she ran off with the Candy Royals back to their kingdom. Then Jake took us back to the treehouse, running at top speed. When we got home, I had to get Finn and Jake alone for a minute to talk to them. We huddle in a circle up in our bedroom.

"Ok guys. Do we have everything ready?" I asked them eargly and a little bit giddish. I was just so excited and nervous. This was going to be mine and Fionna's, almost, one month anniversary as a couple.

"Yeah man. Everything is totes." Finn said smiling at me.

"Yeah dude, it's all perfect for your date with Fionna." Jake said having a "v" shaped smile.

"Thanks guys I owe you one." We got out of the huddle so we could fist bump. I looked outside and saw some stars in the sky. This would be the perfect time for the date. I went downstairs with Finn and Jake and we saw Fionna sitting on the couch playing Beemo. Finn and Jake walked past her to set everything up outside. Fionna saw them give funny looks at her. I rolled my eyes at them but stopped when she looks at me and asks,

"What's wrong with those guys?"

I subconsiously gave myself a facepalm and answered her, "I don't know. Long day for them I guess." I looked at the clock and say that it was 11:40 at night, of course. _"It's almost time."_ I thought. I looked back at Fionna and said giving a smile, "Hey I know what we should wear for our date."

"Really, what?" She asked so excitedly.

"Go up stairs, look under your bed for a white box, and wear whats in it. I'll show what I will be wearing when you come back down."

"A'ight." She said happily. She runs to the staircase and climbs up it fast. I grabbed my suit that I wore at Promcoming Dance and went into the bathroom. I changed out of my clothes, the usual red shirt and tan shorts, into my black suit with a red bow tie. I came out of the bathroom to see Fionna in her beautiful dress that I got her. She wore a white dress with gold trimmings and a pink ribbon around her waist. She looked absolutely incredible. I had my mouth wide open, just stunned by her beauty. There was a silence for a minute but it was broken when I said,

"Wow. You look so gorgeous." I stared at her, blushing brightly while smiling at her.

She played with her bunny ears as she blushed looking up and down at me and said, "Well you look so hot." She giggled when she said that. I laughed along with her and held my hand out.

"Ready for our date?" I asked still blushing a bit.

"Yes." She reached for my hand and grabbed it, blushing as well.

When we climbed downstairs to the front door, I stopped and turned around to face her to say, "Fi, I need you to close your eyes and hold my hand when we walk out." I said with a big smile. "It's a surprise."

She giggled again and said. "Ok, for you." She closed her eyes while still holding my hand. I opened the door and we walked outside. I closed the door after Beemo quietly snuck out behind us. I put a finger up to my lip at Beemo, telling him to keep quiet. He nodded, giving me a thumbs up. The three of us walked, not that far from the treehouse, to a small clearing. There was a wooden table in the center of the clearing with two chairs, a vase with a few roses in it, two large scented candles were lit on each end of the table, silverware, and two glass cups. Jake and Finn were standing on the other side of the clearing from us when we walked up. They were wearing fancy black suits as well. Cake arrived soon after, wearing a pink ribbon around her neck, and the three of them gave me a thumbs up. I replied back doing the same. Beemo ran to a nearby tree stump with a amall boombox on it and sat down, ready as well.

"All right Fi. Open your eyes." I said to her sweetly.

She opened her eyes and gasped at the area. I could tell she was obviously taken back a bit in awe and wonder of the romantic scenery she saw before her. I still held her hand and asked, "Well do you like it?" She merely nodded as she couldn't put what she saw into words. She smiled greatly and looked at me giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"I... love it! It's so amazing dude!" I smiled back, feeling less nervous now that I knew she loved what I did. And she would love it even more soon.

"I'm glad you love it Fionna." I said cheerfully. I lead her to the tabled and let go of her hand to pull out her chair for her. She sat down blushing a little. I went to the other side of the table and sat in my seat. When we sat down Jake, Cake, and Beemo were starting to make music. Jake played his viola, Cake played her dulcimer, and Beemo just looked through a song list on the boombox and chose a slow romantic song.

Then Finn came over with two handmade menus in his left arm and had a white towel on his right arm, which was lifted up to his chest.

"Good evening sir and madam, my name is Finn and I will be your waiter." Finn said gentleman-like. _"Wow Finn is doing good."_ I thought. "Your _rockin' _waiter." I slightly shook my head at him smirking. _"Well almost_ _gentleman-like"_. "Here are your menus. When you are ready to order, just call me over." He gave us the menus and walked away. We both opened them up and saw that the only thing on it was "meatloaf".

"I guess we will have the meatloaf." Fionna said trying not to giggle at how there was only one food label on the menu and it was her favorite.

Finn walked back, took the menus, and walked over to another table with two plates of fresh hot meatloaf on each one. He walks over with the plates in hand and set them down in front of us. We thanked him and he bowed to us. We both stifled a small laugh as we walked over to the others. As we were eating, we listen to the wonderful music that is being played by our friends. Fionna says to me, "Gary, where did you find the time to just... set this up and do all of this? I mean, this is so amazing!"

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. "I'm glad your enjoying yourself Fi." I said. "And I asked Finn and the others if they can help with our date and they agreed."

"Aw that's so sweet that they helped." She said waving to our friends. After we finished eating, we started talking about some of our adventures. Then Fionna mentioned the first time we met. Then we started talking about the first day I met everyone in Ooo after I escaped the Nightosphere, about all of the adventures we had, about the special moments me and Fionna had together, even about the fight-o-sphere and the holo-messege I saw of my parents. We even talked about The Lich and how happy we were that he's gone. "Can you believe it's been a month when we met and all of that crazy biz that happened?" Fionna said.

"Yeah, a lot has happened. Some bad things," I said as I looked down at my plate. Fionna looked at me with worry. "But many great things have happened too." I looked at Finn, Cake, Jake, and Beemo as they smiled at me. I smiled back at them too. Fionna saw this and smiled as well. "And one absolutely amazing and beautiful thing as well." I looked over to Fionna and she looked back at me. She blushed knowing what I meant and I blushed just as red as she did. We smiled at each other but we got interrupted by Finn and the others. I looked over to them as they were waving their arms. Finn held up Beemo you digitized his face into a clock. At that moment I knew what they were trying to say. I pulled back my right sleeve and looked at my watch. _"It's 11:50!" _I thought. _"It's almost time!"_ I then looked back up at Fionna and said, "Hey Fi let's head back to the treehouse. I want to show you something more special."

"Then what are we doing still sitting here?" she said with a smile. "Come on let's go!" She jumped out of her chair and grabbed my hand. She pulled me off of my seat and we ran back to the treehouse.

When we got back, I led her upstairs and onto the rooftop. We both laid down and looked at all of the shining stars in the sky. We were both in awe at how beautiful the night sky was. I looked at my watch again and it was 11:58. I rolled over to look at Fionna and say, "You will be speechless by the next thing you will see in less than a minute." She giggled and smiled at me. Then two minutes later, the night sky started shining bright as thousands off shooting stars and comets flew right by. We just gasped in amazement at this sight.

"Oh... my... glob! This is so algebraic! Dude, how did you know this was going to happen?" She said so full of joy and excitement.

"Well I went and asked PB and PG about when something called the Stardust Shower was going to be because Cake and Jake told me that it was something to not miss and watch." I said unable to contain my excitement as well. She then blushed and kiss my on the cheek and said,

"Thank you for showing me this Gary."

"Your welcome Fionna." I said blushing as well and kissed her again. We continued to watch the Stardust Shower and when it was almost done, I looked at Fionna and said, "Fionna, I have a gift for you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a white rectangular box. I gave it to her and she was practically speechless of what she saw. It was a gold necklace with some small pink crystals on it.

"Oh my flipping glob! This is so beautiful!" She said with small tears of joy in her eyes.

"Let me help put it on you." I said taking the necklace and put it on her neck. After it was on, she looked at it, still with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Gary." She said giving me another kiss but on the lips. As soon as the shooting stars and comets stopped flying by, we went inside, changed into our pajamas, and got into bed. Fionna decided to sleep in my bed with me. I had no problem with that at all really. Fionna and I just stared at each other holding hands. "I had a really great date tonight." She said slightly blushing.

"I'm glad you did Fi." I blushed as well.

"I'm also glad that we met and are going out. I couldn't imagine my life without you, really." She then moved some blonde locks out of her face and her face turns red from a bit of embaressment. "I sound like a total geek huh?"

I stared at her and then kissed her forehead. "No your not. I can't imagine my life without you either." I then hugged her and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. We kept kissing, enjoying each other's tender embrace. "I love you so much Fionna." I said, staring into her sparkling blue eyes. "I love you so much too Gary." She said staring back at me. We then continued kissing again for a while. Then after that we closed our eyes and slept soundly. _"Man, I'm such a lucky guy to have someone like Fionna."_ I thought. _"I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost her."_ I shook that thought out of my head and fell asleep after kissing Fionna on her forehead again.

**Ok sorry it took a while to finish this chapter. I was originally going to have this AND have Bloodlust in here too but I think it would've been too long then. I really wanted to have this chapter mainly be about Gary's relationship with Fionna and what he did a month ago when he first met her, Finn, and the others. I did it also so you guys can have a little backstory about him if you haven't read Gary the Human's story, "A New Beginning". I highly suggest you read it. And don't worry Bloodlust fans, he will show in my next chapter ;)! Remember to review, good or bad critism or if you just want to compliment! Thank you for all of the views btw. I can't believe how big a hit my story is so far. So keep doing what your doing! Bye y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4: Showdown Continuation

**Hey hey hey peeps. I'm back! First off, I'd like to say thanks for all of the viewers. Over 600, I can't believe how popular my story is so far. Thanks again everyone! Second, I'm not getting much reviews from everyone. So please review at the end of any chapter in my story, any kind of good or bad constructive critism. Keyword: constructive. And you can just go ahead and compliment it. Third, the moment you've all been waiting for, the second fight of Finn and Bloodlust. Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. If I did, my guts would explode out of my face! Btw, if your confused on Flame Princess's name, it's Seraphina in my story.**

Chapter 4: Showdown Continuation

**(Bloodlust's POV. The next day)**

The next day, I woke up in the morning, feeling all groggy and tired, but had my eyes still closed and felt a bit more warm than usual. Not like I finally have a kind heart but like I'm sitting by a campfire. I opened my eyes, still slightly tired, and saw a young fiery girl with her arms around my neck. Then I remembered yesterday. I remembered accidently fighting the young fiery girl, who was the Flame Princess, and after that we hid in this cave because of a storm. I also remember getting to know FP more, knowing her name, and becoming friends. _"Dang," _I thought. _"That rarely happens so she's lucky that I like her. She's funny and fiesty."_ I chuckled a little after that thought and did it again when looked at her arms. She stirred a little in her sleep, with her eyes still shut. Then she opened them slowly, feeling probably just as tired as I was, and looked at me. Then her eyes went wide with sudden realization that she had her arms around me. She screamed, got up, and ran to the other side of the cave. I couldn't help but laugh. "Mornin' Little Red." I said giving her a smirk.

"I said not to try anything funny, jerk!" Seraphina yelled with balls of fire forming in her hands.

"Hey you were getting all moody or whatever with me so don't blame me."

"I WAS NOT BEING MOODY!" Her flames grew as she yelled at me again. "I don't even know what you are talking about!"

"Well let's look back at it." I said calmly.

She then gazed me confused as her flames died down. "How?" She asked.

"By using my telekinesis." I started explainning to her. "One can use the power of telekinesis to move objects and people with their mind. But thanks to my training, I've discovered that I can show any memories locked in my mind to myself or to others. For example," I put two fingers from my right hand up to my temple. Then I raised left hand towards Serphina. I closed my eyes and reopened them to see FP and I laying next to one another. Then I see Seraphina moving her arms around my neck as she still sleeps. Suddenly a flash of light blinds the scene as I stop using my telekinesis. I blinked and saw Flame Princess in front of me slightly blushing looking surprised.

"Oh. My. Glob." She says softly watching what I had seen.

"See?" I said grinning. "That's how I can use my telekinesis for showing past memories. I like to call it my Pre-Vision Ability."

She then glared at me and walked up to me. She grabbed me by my collar and slowly said, "Never... do that... again." She then let go and walked outside.

I followed her and start chuckling. "Sure whatever Sera." I said. She turned her head away when I got in front of her. "Oh stop being such a kid."

She sighed defeatedly and looked at me to say, "Ok first off, I'm 14. Second, I don't mind that power but just don't show that image again please." She frowns and looks at the ground.

"No problem m'lady." I took a bow to try and be nice by also giving her a comforting smile.

"Thank you." She looked up at me smiling as well. "Hey, if you can do that with this telekinesis ability, then can you be able to look at further things in the past from before the image you should me?"

Then my smile disappeared. I think I knew where she was going with this. "Yeah I can but..."

"But what?" She asked a bit worried.

I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not. I mean, I might have actually seen my parents when I was born but I can't remember or not If I did. I need to remember things in my life in order for them to be replayed using my powers. And besides that, I've only been training with telekinesis for a while ever since Marceline taught a little bit to me back when we were kids. I've been training on my own with it because when I asked Hunson if he could train me to control telekinesis, he refused saying 'Why would you need that if your already powerful enough without it?'. So I don't know how it would work with memories when I was born. But it could help me figure out my past. I didn't want to tell her, and won't, but I'll go ahead and try. I looked at her and just said,

"Nothing. I'll try it." I did the same thing I did in the cave and focused. I closed my eyes and opened them to see nothing but white light. All you could see was the color white. But then it started to fade away, slightly. Then I saw two faded silhouettes of a man and a women. Suddenly the white light took over again, even though I was still using my Pre-Vision. Then I blinked and I was back on the cliff with Flame Princess. We both stared at each other confused except for me. I sighed and say, "I figured this would happen."

"What? What did you figure?" She asked still looking puzzled of course. Well for those who don't understand how telekinesis works, who wouldn't be confused?

"I figured that since I was an infant back then that I wouldn't be able to remember my parents." I said, knowing sooner or later she would've known the real reason why. Which is why I didn't try to lie to her. Also she was my friend. "And since I've been training with telekinesis on my own ever since... a friend of mine taught me a little bit since we were kids." I thought I shouldn't say who. I honestly didn't know why. Maybe it was because Seraphina would've been more upset knowing that I had help from a vampire. Since she was upset last night, knowing that the Lord of Evil raised and trained me and the name he gave me.

"Oh... ok. I'm sorry you didn't get a good look at your parents Bloodlust." She apologized, not needing to, sincerely.

I give her a grin and say, "It's fine Little Red." I couldn't resist calling her that. "You don't have to apologize for something you didn't do like this for example. You had nothing to do with it. It's not your fault." I told her to make her feel better.

"I know. but it's just... so sad that you never got to know them." She still felt sincere as she talked to me.

"Yeah, well the past is in the past. Besides, maybe I'll try again next time and see if it will go better." She smiled at me, knowing everything was all right now. I looked at my watch, a regular one, and saw the time. _"10:38" _I thought._ "I better get going if I'm going to find that weird kid so I can fight him."_ I went back to the cave, grabbed my backpack, and walked back to Seraphina. "Well it really was great to meet you Princess. But I have to go now."

"Aw why?" She said sounding a bit disappointed.

I couldn't help but let out a stifled chuckle. "Well, I'm travelling around Ooo looking for a worthy person to fight." I thought that if I would've lied to her like saying that 'I was going to look at all of the beautiful scenery' she wouldn't have bought that. Her posture said 'I understand' but her eyes looked like they were filled with immense worry. I don't think that she was more worried about me but more about someone else. I just ignored it and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill anyone." I smiled at her but knowing full well _THAT _was a lie. Just look at that bear back in the woods.

"Ok. but make sure you come back and visit sometime soon. I like having friends over at my place." She said cheerfully while smiling back.

"Will do Princess Seraphina." I bowed to her and she giggles like last night. Hey I may be a ruthless, perhaps soulless killer, but I know how to treat royalty with respect. Well, in the manor I'm doing it towards FP is more fun. And it looks like she doesn't mind, from time to time. After that I walked off and continued my journey. But I quickly turned around to shout, "Bye Little Red!" I waved to her with a smile.

"Bye B.L.!" She shouted back at me waving, smiling practically from ear to ear. Not really, that would be creepy for a fire elemental. It was a peeky smile one would say, if that's even a real word.

Anyways, I was off towards the unknown... again. I was walking back up the hill until I noticed a strange scent in the air... candy? Why was there a sugary smell in the air? I followed the scent until I stood on top of a hill, over-looking a giant colorful kingdom. There was a tree with what looked like pink cotton candy leaves on it in the center of the kingdom. In the distance, I could hear thousands of happy voices and shouts of joy. _"Well thats interesting." _I thought. _"I might as well go see what's going on down there."_ Then I grew an sinister smile on my face and started walking towards the kingdom.

* * *

**(Finn's POV. Same day)**

After last night, I had to just sleep in. Helping friends is hard work. But I'm glad I could help Gary out with his date with Fionna. Now I'm starting to miss Flame Princess. I should go see her later. I tried to get up but I felt too lazy to move. Until I slightly opened one of my eyes to see Jake standing over me. He then pushed me off of my bed and I yelled before falling on my face.

"What the blubbings man?!" I shouted at my Jake as I stood up.

"I was trying to get you out of bed dude. Breakfast is ready." Jake said calmly as he gave me a smile.

"Oh, well cool." I replied smiling back.

"Now come on, let's get so-" I had shoved him out of the way to get downstairs and into the kitchen. From back upstairs I could hear Jake grumbling. Hey that's what he gets for waking me up like that. Also, I 'need my protein' as he always says. I walked into the kitchen to see Gary and Fionna sitting next to each other talking and holding hands. I saw Beemo on the table playing some music for the two. I looked over to Cake who was cooking up some pancakes and eggs. I sat down next to Fionna as Jake walked in and sat next to Gary. He gave them a "V" shaped smile and asked, "So how was your 'special time' last night you two?" They both blushed when I said that and they looked at each other with smiles and darted back at him.

"Uh good." They replied waiting for what comment Jake will say this time.

"Aww young love." He said joking with them. Man, he always acted like this whenever Gary and Fionna or me and Flame Princess are on like a date or something. But I always liked what happened afterwards. They both glared at him and Gary punched him in the arm. "Ow! Dude what was that for?" He asked while rubbing his arm.

"Don't make fun of mine and Fionna's love man." He said. "We don't say anything whenever you and Cake act like us, or more than that." Cake and Jake looked at him with shock and panic.

"Uhhhhh... what are you talking about?" Jake says quietly looking as though he's about to pee his spider-web silk pants.

"You know." Now Gary is giving them a "V" shaped smile, nudging Jake on his left arm side. The two animals look like they are about to explode from panic. Gary and the rest of us burst into laughter. "Hahaha! Oh relax you two. I was just kidding." Oh they are definitely gonna get him for this.

"Oh... ok." Jake says giving him a nervous smile but then kinda glares at him when he wasn't looking. Cake did the same thing out of the corner of her eye. Then everything was quiet except for Gary and Fionna talking to each other. It's really making me miss Flame Princess. But my thoughts were shaken when I heard Cake say,

"B-fast is ready y'all!" She stretches her arms over to use with a pan of eggs in one hand and a pan of pancakes in the other. We all grabbed at the food and start eating. During this whole time I kept thinking about FP. I thought that I should go see her today. And I will when I'm done with breakfast. Jake was staring at me, grinning. He must've known what I was thinking but he didn't say anything. Probably because Gary might make that earlier joke again. After we were done eating, I grabbed my green backpack, my demon blooded sword that I got from Dad in his dungeon, and was about to head downstairs and out the door but Fionna asked,

"Where are you going Finn?"

"I'm going to Flame Princess' place." I told her cheerfully.

"Oh cool. We were actually going to go to the Candy Kingdom later."

"Rhombus! I'll meet you guys there." I climbed downstairs as the others followed. "Hey Jake can you give me a lift to FP's place?" I asked staring at my bro.

"Sure man." He said kindly. When we were outside, he supersized from under me. Cake did the same with Gary and Fionna. Then Jake and Cake ran off in the same direction.

We were about to go two different ways when we got halfway close to the Candy Kingdom, but I saw something red down in the woods below. I wanted to find out so I said, "Hey guys wait up!" I called to Gary, Fionna, and Cake to stopped. I turned to Jake and said, "Dude shrink down over there." I pointed to the red spot. He shrank down to normal size, as did Cake, and I ran through the woods until I found something horrible. I saw a big brown bear laying in a pool of blood. Flies were flying around it's dead body. I looked over the body as I got closer to it, standing outside of the puddle, and realized who this bear was. It was the same bear that I gave the Enchiridion too. The same bear who was being controlled by The Lich. But he wasn't really evil, he was just another possessed victim by The Lich. I dropped to my knees just in total denial of what I'm seeing. "No..."

Jake ran through the woods and was in the small clearing that I was in. "Hey dude are you-" He stops speaking as he looks at the bear. Soon the others make it through as well and gasp at what they saw.

"Oh my." Cake said looking away and puts her head on Jake's chest. I thought I could hear her cry a little.

"Whoa." Fionna says quietly and frowns.

"This is low. Who would do such a thing?" Gary said giving an angry look for whoever did this. He put a hand on Fionna's shoulder to comfort her.

Then as soon as he said that, I knew who did this. Only one person could've been so heartless. Only one warrior could fought this bear and win. Only one monster could've been just that, a monster. "Bloodlust." I said loud enough so everyone could hear. Everyone looks at me with confused looks although I only tilted my head to see Gary and Fi's faces. I saw the same fear in Gary's eyes from yesterday. I ignored it as I stood back up and said, "He must've done this, he had to." I clenched my fists and grew angry.

"How man? Isn't he still in the Nightosphere?" Jake asked trying to calm me down.

"He must've found the portal that leads back to Ooo. He's here so he can fight me again." I said not wanting to believe my own words. Before any of us could say anything else, we heard sirens and alrams coming from the Candy Kingdom. Something, or someone, must be causing trouble there. And I know exactly who. "Guys, we have to get to the Candy Kingdom fast!" They nodded and I got back on Jake as Gary and Fionna got on Cake. Then we raced off to the save Princess Bubblegum, Prince Gumball, and the citizens.

* * *

**(Bloodlust's POV. Before the sirens)**

I walk up through the gate of the kingdom and I saw lots of candy people walking around. Gumdrop kids were playing in a park, an old candycorn man sitting on a bench while reading a newspaper, a lollipop girl and an ice cream guy are sitting under a tree talking. _"Man, maybe I shouldn't have tasted that bears blood."_ I thought. _"I must be going crazy from it. Although I have heard of a kingdom made entirely of candy but I figured that it wasn't real. And boy was I wrong."_ As I walked and looked around, I could see some people staring at me, pointing and whispering. I didn't care what they said but they better be wise of their choice of words. I walked up in front of a candy palace where the colossal tree was at. I climbed the palace stairs and saw two banana men guarding the door. They held their spears at me as one of them said, "Halt! Identify yourself."

I wasn't going to answer them but if I caused a scene, maybe Finn will show up. "I don't have to answer to you, fools." I unsheathed my demon-blood sword and hacked both of their heads off. They fell down as some candy folk were passing by and they screamed from what they just saw. Then I could hear loud sirens going off all over the kingdom. _"Perfect."_ I thought. _"Like leading a mouse to a cat." _Something like that. I used my pyrokinesis to form a fireball in my left hand and shot it at the door. It melted the doors in seconds. I walked over the chocolatey puddle of the doors to see a small peppermint man in a butler's suit talking to a tall light pink skinned girl, who looked about my age, with long magenta hair. She wore a magenta dress and a golden tiara, with a turquoise gem at top, on her head. I also saw a pink skinned boy, about the same age as the girl I figured, and has pink hair. He was wearing a pink shirt with light pink sleeves and magenta slits. He also wore dark pink trousers with seams running down the sides, indigo shoes, and had a small crown on his head with a blue gem in it. They were obviously royalty as well. The three are shocked to see the reason why the sirens are going off. "Relax you three, I'm not here to cause trouble." I said to them with a small smile.

"You just killed two of our guards and melted our door ya ding-dong!" The pink woman yelled with anger and slight fear in her voice. Man a lot of people around here are easy to piss off.

"Oh yes that. Well," I looked over behind me to where the two guards laid and stared and them and the puddle of the door. "I should've said that I'm not here for you two." I looked back at them with a blank expression.

They two teenage royals looked somewhat confused. "Then what are you doing here?" The boy asked.

"I'm here to find a human boy named Finn. Name ring any bells?" I asked them. Their eyes grew wide when I said the boy's name. At that moment, I knew that they know him. "I'll take your expressions as a yes." I said grinning.

"What do you plan to do to him?" The tall princess asked with worry in her voice.

"Well we'll see when he gets here, according to my knowledge of when that would be, in 3... 2... 1... now."

* * *

**(Gary's POV)**

The five of us hurried to the Candy Kingdom as fast as Cake and Jake could carry us. When we got to the kingdom, we saw all of the candy folk screaming and running into their houses for safety. _"Something really bad must be going on."_ I thought. _"Not even the Ice Royal geezers could cause this much trouble."_ When we got in front of PB's castle, we saw that two banana guards had been decapitated and the door was... melted? What could've done this? We could hear someone counting inside the halls of the castle. When we ran inside, I couldn't believe who I saw. "It can't be..." I whispered under my breathe. I saw Bloodlust standing in front of me talking to Princess Bubblegum, Prince Gumball, and Peppermint Butler. He had a black t-shirt that said "South Pole" on it. He had black cargo pants on wearing black and white shoes. He held his crimson sword with the gold enchanted handle. I was in both respect and slight fear of him. I've seen all that he did back in the Nightosphere. It was unbelievable. And the pain that he can take. Now that I had my fight-o-sphere and ever since I got here, I've become stronger but I knew that I wouldn't be able to win so easily if I fought him alone. My thoughts were interrupted when he said,

"Well well well. If it isn't Finn the Human and his pet dog. It's been a while." He gave him a huge grin. Probably the biggest grin I've seen from him. Not like how Jake grins but almost close.

"He's not a pet!" Finn said angrily unsheathing his sword from his backpack.

"If you say so. And what's with that outift? It makes you look ridiculous." He said giving a small chuckle, pointing to his blue colored attire.

"It's what I usually wear, you heartless monster!" Finn shouted, looking as though he would tear apart Bloodlust limb from limb. Man, I've never seen him like this before.

"Heartless monster? Ah, so you found that bear in the woods I take it? I'm guessing by your anger that he was a friend of yours, wasn't he?" He looks at the rest of us and glares at me, realizing who I was. "And I see that you know HIM." He said pointing at me. Everyone looks at me with confused faces and then look back at Bloodlust.

"Why are you mentioning Gary?" Fionna asked, looking ready to kick this guy's ass as well.

"Because I've seen him quite a few times back in the Nightosphere." He said with his smile gone but not because he was angry or anything, just because he was explaining about my time in that hellhole. Everyone's eyes, especially Finn's, grew wide as they stared at me with shocked expressions. "You see," They stared back at him as he continued speaking. "I've heard a lot about him from my master, Hunson Abadeer. And like I said, I've seen him a few times. But he can explain all of that for you."

Everyone looked at me, expecting for me to explain my side of this. I sighed and said, "All right. Well when I fell through a portal, which lead me to the Nightosphere, I first heard cheers from a nearby stadium. I went to see what was going on and saw Bloodlust fight a huge group of demons without breaking a sweat. I was amazed at how well he fought and was able to take pain. So while I was in the Nightosphere, I went to a couple of his matches in my free time of trying to survive from Hunson. I guess he told Bloodlust about me and must've seen me a few times." I rubbed my neck after I finish. I see everyone looked at me, still shocked of what they heard. Finn, most of all, was by far more speechless than the others. But then the awkward silence was broken when Finn said,

"So you did know about Bloodlust when I first mentioned him back at the treehouse the other day." Finn said with slight anger in his voice.

"Yeah." I said feeling humiliated.

"Enough chit-chat!" Bloodlust shouts over to us raising his sword. "I've waited a long ime to continue our duel Finn. Do you think your still brave enough to fight me?" He said with a sinister smirk.

"Heck yeah yah freak!" Finn yells as he charges at Bloodlust with his sword held high. Bloodlust blocks it easily as the two are at a standoff, their swords still clashed together.

"Hm, I see your using a sword baithed in demon blood as well. It's still makes little difference, my sword is far superior than yours. Plus with my strength, I outmatch you with your feeble body." He just chuckled at him, making him more pissed off.

"My body is NOT _'feeble'_!" Finn shouted trying to push back Bloodlust but he got pushed instead. Then suddenly Bloodlust's eyes changed from light brown to light red. I didn't know why that happened and neither did Finn. "Hey your eyes changed color." Finn asked slightly surprised.

"Yes, it happens whenever I'm about to fight someone." Bloodlust said.

"Then why didn't they change back in the Nightosphere?"

"Since the room we were in was red and dark, you couldn't have seen my eyes." That would make sense. The Nightosphere is kinda a depressing place. After Bloodlust's explanation, he lunged towards Finn and strikes at him. Finn blocks and counters his attacks. I wanted to go and help so I grabbed my fight-o-sphere out of my backpack and changed it into a sword. I only took one step for Finn to say, "No dude, let me handle him. One-on-one style." He glares back at Bloodlust, who runs at him and tries to kick him in the head but Finn ducks almost mere inches away from getting kicked. Then when he was off guard, Bloodlust kneed him in the chin making him fall backwards. Finn looked a little dazed but was able to roll out of the way before Bloodlust thrust his sword downward to stab Finn. Finn spun around and tripped Bloodlust, regaining his momentum, and kicked him in his gut. But Bloodlust grabbed his foot after the first kicked, stood back up, and throw him across the room.

"Hand-to-hand combat eh? Well if I were you, I'd hang on to that sword still." Bloodlust said as he threw both of his swords down on the ground at the foot of the wall to his left. Then suddenly the unexpected happened. He began to grow black fur as his height grew. As he changed, some tears formed in his clothing. His mouth became enlarged with sharp fangs extending from it. His ears slightly moved to the top of his head, becoming pointed. I knew what exactly was happening, he was changing into a werewolf. When his transformation was complete, he was about seven feet tall, he had sharp claws and fangs, and had darker red eyes. He almost looked like my werewolf form, close to it. We were all in complete surprise that he could become a werewolf as well. He howled and it probably could've been heard all over Ooo. "Now I'll rip you apart boy!" He charged Finn, leaping on him, and he was tearing at him mercilessly. Finn started slashing at him with his sword, trying to get him off.

"Eat my OW! Demon blood OW! Sword you OW! You fiend!" Finn said while getting clawed. Finn used his feet to kicked him off behind him. Finn leapt to his feet and jumped on Werewolf Bloodlust's back. Finn was using his sword to stab his enemy in the back but it obviously didn't affect him. Bloodlust tried to shake him of, occasionally reaching back at Finn, by running into walls and making Finn hit them. As this was going on, I could see Finn losing his grip but when Bloodlust tried the same trick again, Finn jumped off before he collided with another wall. He ran up to Bloodlust and hit him in the jaw with an uppercut and roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head, making him stumble to his knees. Finn took this opportunity to kick his foe in the butt, making him fall down but that was a huge mistake.

"Seriously? Ok that's where I draw the line." Bloodlust said angrily. He jumped behind Finn and elbowed him in his back. Finn fell to his knees, coughing and having a hard time to breathe. Bloodlust then kicked Finn in his chest, making him cough up some blood. At that moment, I ran over to Finn with my sword in hand but I was pushed back when Bloodlust threw a fireball at my feet. "It's best if you stay out of this." He growled. He reverted back into a human, walked over to grab his swords, and walk back over to Finn who was laying on his back. I just felt so pathetic that I, none of us, could do anything to help.

**(Finn's POV)**

I felt so weak laying on my back as I coughed up more blood. I took deep breathes but every time I tried, my chest would be filled with pain and I coughed even more. I looked up at Bloodlust, who reverted back to normal, to see he had his demon blood sword in his right hand. He gave me a evil smile.

"I told you that I would win our duel. And now you will pay the ultimate price, death. For I show no mercy."

He raised his sword above his head so he could end this fight. _"This can't be it."_ I thought. _"I can't die like this." _Then I looked at all of my friends who looked like they were about to cry. _"PB, PG, Cake, Jake, Fionna, Gary," _Then my thoughts lead me to think about a certain special someone. _"Flame Princess. I'm sorry you guys, but I've failed you. As a friend, as a brother, as a hero."_ I then closed my eyes waiting for the end. I felt like time slowed down and I saw my life flash before my eyes. I saw all the good times I had with all of my friends, fighting evil, sharing laughs, and having a good time. I also saw all of the trouble I've through. Battling the Ice Royals in order to save any royalty they had kidnapped, fighting The Lich and defeating him. I even saw all of the special times I shared with Flame Princess, the love of my life. I remember sitting next to her on the cliff near her home, watching the sunset. I remember all of the times we hugged and kissed. All of my life flashed in front me. And I was going to lose it all. _"I'm sorry."_ I braced myself for what was about to come.

Then I heard a familiar voice yell from across the room, "STOP!" I remembered that voice very well. It was Marceline's. I was about to open my eyes and say something but then I heard a noise that sounded like a sword going through something. I heard all of my friends gasp from over by the melted doors. My body tightened, expecting to feel pain... but I didn't feel anything. I waited and waited until I slowly opened my eyes to see Bloodlust's sword stuck in the palace floor, right between my legs. I fully opened my eyes and looked down at my body. I moved my hands over every part body to feel any new wound, anything that would lead to my blood gushing out. But I only saw old yet recent cuts and bruises made by Bloodlust. I looked up at him, feeling so confused, and saw him smiling. Then I heard him chuckle softly then it went from a chuckle to a loud laugh. He was laughing? What was going on? I looked back over to my friends who were just as confused as I was. But two familiar faces, Marceline and Marshall Lee, were smiling at my enemy. Marceline wore a red shirt with blue overalls. She also had a large tan hat with long tan gloves on and brown boots on. Marshall wore a black hoodie, of course he had his hood on, wore blue jeans and black sneakers.

"I knew you weren't going to kill him Bloodlust." Marceline said laughing.

"Yeah, he would be too good for that." Marshall said.

Bloodlust turned around after he took the sword out of the floor and sheathed it back into it's scabbard on it's back. He smiled at the two vampires, gave them both a fist bump, and said while he still laughed, "Hahaha! Well I only show mercy to worthy people, which so rarely happens." He turned back over to me and held his hand out to me. "So I your lucky kid. Man you should see your face! Hahahahaha!" Wait what? WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE? I just stared at the two vampires and the skilled human and could barely speak.

"Huh? W-wha? I-I mean how... why? Uh why didn't you... uh." I just stammered while I waved my hands around, pointing at his sword then to Marceline and Marshall and then to me. I was so flustered that I couldn't think straight. Bloodlust grabbed one of my hands, while I waved them around like a maniac, and he helped me up. I felt a huge amount of pain in my entire body. I had to let out a groan of pain from our fight. I was finally able to focus and I only had these words to say, "WHAT THE MATH IS GOING ON HERE?!" Well I shouted it from the top of my lungs, which hurt like crazy. Then Bloodlust stopped laughing but still smiled at me.

"Like I said kid, I show mercy to worthy opponents. And when Marceline and Marshall floated in, I decided to prank you by almost killing you."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room, excluding the two vampires, shouted when he said that he pranked me.

Marshall floated up to Bloodlust's right side and put his left arm on his shoulder. "Yeah, we taught him stuff like that. So now he's mastered the art of pranking." He said still smiling.

Marceline floated up on Bloodlust's left side and did the same thing as Marshall. "And also, we're his best friends weenies." She said chuckling a little.

"WHAAAT?!" We all yelled even louder, just so surprised and shocked that our two vampire friends were best friends with the monster named Bloodlust. All of us, except the three in front of me of course, had our mouths wide open, speechless.

"Come on, will you all relax?" Bloodlust said while rubbing his ears. "I feel like my eardrums are going to burst. Anyways yeah, the Mar-mar twins are my best friends."

"Yeah don't call us that B.L.T." Marshall says rubbing his right ear.

"Well don't call me B.L.T. then." He looked at Marshall then back at me. "And you Finn, are my rival." He pointed to me.

"Huh? Me?" I said softly as my chest still hurts. "Hey by the way, if this was a prank, then why beat the tar out of me dude?!" I yelled at him and my chest hurt again and I had to cough.

"Yeah weenie. Your pretty skilled enough to be my rival. I haven't fought like that in years. And to answer your question, sorry about that. Really, I mean it. I just had to make it convincing." He said smiling at me, laughing. I just glared at him as everyone did the same but also did it to Marcy and Marshall. He then walks over to the Candy Royals and bowed before them saying, "And I'm sorry about the doors and the guards. I can honestly say I have no good excuse." He had a blank expression again.

"Hmm... It's all right, I guess. Your lucky your friends with Marceline and Marshall or else you would been given the death penalty. So just don't let it happen again." Princess Bubblegum said while glaring at Bloodlust.

"I promise." Bloodlust raised his right and and crossed his heart. Marceline and Marshall stifled a small laugh when he did this. He turned to face me and said, "So can you guys show me more of Ooo? I'm kinda bored by most of it already."

* * *

**(Hunson's POV. Same day) **_**DUN DUN DUN!**_

Arg! I should've seen this coming. I leave to go wreak havoc on the demon inhabitants and when I come back, my apprentice is gone! I can't believe he even took out the tracking device that I put in him. I only put it in him in case of something like this. It's been almost two days since he disappeared. I had the guards search everywhere for him and there are no traces of him. Except the only clue there was, was that he took my family heirloom. Ahh! I am definitely going to wring his neck out for this treachery! I should've thought better about the heir to my throne. At first I thought either Marshall Lee or Marceline would've been perfect for the job, but they 'don't won't to rule the Nightosphere' they said. So I figured Bloodlust would be the man for the job. But now he goes and does this. I thought long and hard about where he would be. Then as I was pacing the floor of my living room, I stopped and looked at the wooden door where the portal is. "That's it." I said realizing the only place where he could be is the Land of Ooo. "Looks like I have no choice. I need to send the elite guards." I called forth some of my best and most loyal shadow guards to the living room. They had black robes with large hoods covering faces. They had small, red piercing eyes and had large fangs and pale skin. They had sharp claws and each one of them wielded a different weapon. One wielded two swords and another had a crossbow. A taller, skinner guard had a long double-bladed spear. A larger and stronger looking guard held a battle-axe in his hand. Another guard had a magic staff and a sixth guard had a war hammer. "You six are my best and most loyal shadow guards in my army." I lectured. "I now send you trusted six to find my apprentice, apprehend him, and bring him to me. Oh and you can hurt him any way you like. Just don't kill him. I still need an heir." They bowed before me, walked to the wooden door, opened it, and they jumped in the vortex. "Now you will learn who you are Bloodlust. And that is still being my apprentice, my heir."

**CLIFFHANGER! Liked the cliffhanger? Of course you did. Now I'd first like to say I'm sorry to all my super excited fans that it took so long.**

**Rosalie777, Gary the Human, and William Elric.**

**But it's ok y'all. Also I kinda re-edited my other chapters a bit so none of you would get confused so plz re-read the other chapters. And I would love it if you all would plz leave a review. So see ya later peeps! Brandon out :)!**


	5. Chapter 5: Debbie and Andee Part 1

**Welcome peeps! I'm sorry it took a while. I was busy for a few days, fishing, tubing, etc. But I'm back and I'm glad to see how popular my story is. Thank you all! Also I'm going to be making a story about Bloodlust's past but that won't happen until I get a few certain chapters in this story. And I'd like to thank Invader Deb for allowing me to show some OC's in my story. I'm doing this mainly so all of my fans can go and read Invader Deb's stories and any other stories of my favorite authors. Disclaimer: I do no own Adventure Time. Sucks I know right? I only own this story, Bloodlust, and a few other OC's of mine. And don't worry, you will know who's Invader Deb's OC's or not. I'll also tell you at the end of the story.**

Chapter 5: Debbie and Andee Part 1

**(Normal POV)**

It has been almost a week after Finn and Bloodlust's duel in the Candy Kingdom. After the battle, Finn and the others, including Bloodlust, went back to the treehouse to heal Finn with the Cyclops tears Finn got on his adventure to heal his and Jake's wounds. Although his physical wounds on the outside of his body were healed, his internal wounds felt like he got run over by a train. Luckily Bloodlust used some healing powers to help Finn. After the healing, Finn had felt much better and stronger like he could take on 10 Bloodlusts. Well, if he was lucky. Anyways after that day, it had been a week,

Finn and Bloodlust are still trying to see who is the better warrior. It was not a difficult decision of who was better but they fought anyways. Today, the two rivals were dueling once again to see who is stronger. Fionna, Gary, Jake, Cake, and even Flame Princess were watching them as they were sitting down in front of the treehouse. A few days ago, Bloodlust discovered that one of Seraphina's friends was Finn and they had been dating. Finn also learned that Seraphina, though he still did not know her real name, and Bloodlust met and how they got to know each other. Both humans were shocked to find all of this out. And Flame Princess was still mad at Bloodlust for fighting Finn and almost killing him a week ago. He apologized numerous times but he always laughed whenever he did. Seraphina forgave him after the day the two rivals fought. As long as they were both still alive, she was fine with their rivalry.

**(Finn's POV)**

I struck towards Bloodlust's head but he ducked and tripped me. He tried to slice me in half while I was on the ground but I rolled out of the way. I jumped onto my feet and gave my opponent a roundhouse kick to the head. He drops to one knee and I took this as a chance to kick him in the face. But when I did he caught it with one hand, stood back up, and kneed me in my crotch. Everyone watching us went "ooh" when this happened. I groaned in pain as I laid in the grass. "Ah jeez, really? You can't hit another guy in the junk you perv... ouch." I said, clutching where my crotch was while I had my legs crossed, groaning.

"Finn! Are you ok?" Flame Princess asked, worrying about me again. She doesn't have to worry about me when I'm dueling with Bloodlust. Although he does go a little too far, in my opinion, during our battles, I know he won't kill me because of a few reasons. One is because he's not going to kill a 'worthy opponent' like he said. Two is that I trust him. Three is that he's my friend. Boy, never thought I'd consider him a friend since the first day I met him.

"Yeah I'm ok." I said softly while trying to get up. When I got to my feet, I tried to keep my balance from that cheapshot Bloodlust pulled. Bloodlust laughs and says,

"Sorry Finn but you have got to be prepare for the unexpected." He grinned slightly, acting all cool. Well according to Marshall and especially Marceline that he was. I didn't think so, except only his swordsmanship. I respected that.

I gave him a smirk and said, "Well then I bet your not prepared for this." I grabbed a small purple ball out of my pocket, that I got from Choose Goose, and threw it at my feet. It exploded and smoke dispersed around me. I took this opportunity to jump up and grab a branch that extended from the treehouse. I hung on top of it, waiting for the right moment to strike. When the smoked cleared, everyone was looking around for me. Bloodlust looked all over the place. I tightened my grip on my sword and I jumped from the trees when his back was turned. But somehow he ducked and kicked me in the back. Then when I rolled over, his sword was pointing right at my neck.

"I win." He said smirking at me now.

"Huh? How did you know I was going to attack you from behind like that?" I asked.

"It's quite simple really." He sheathed his sword back into his scabbard and helped me up. "I knew that you would be hiding somewhere close by like in the branches of the treehouse because well," Looks around to prove his point. "We're out in an open field. There wouldn't be anywhere to hide. Also I could hear the tree branch snap a bit. I have great hearing."

"Dang dude, I never thought about that." I said defeatedly. He was right. We are in an open field. And since we fought close to the treehouse, that would be the only place to hide in. We walked over to our friends, who were standing up. Flame Princess ran up and hugged me. Then she started kissing me on my cheeks and asked,

"Are you ok? Did he cut you up anywhere? Does anything-"

"Whoa whoa, relax FP! Take a deep breath." I instructed her so she could calm down. After she took a deep breath and let it out, I hugged her and kissed her on the lips. "I'm fine FP. You know Bloodlust won't kill me." I smiled at her to make her feel better.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Bloodlust said from behind Flame Princess, snickering at me. Flame Princess gave him a death stare. He just chuckled again and said, "Aw that's so sweet that your copying me Little Red."

"I'm not, B.L.T." She smiled and laughed at him.

"Yeah don't call me that." He said in a low voice. Now he gave her a death stare but more sinister than her's. Her smile disappeared and looked kinda scared. "Hehe, don't pee your dress FP. I'm just kidding." He laughed.

"Whatever B.L." She smiled back and giggled. I'm glad that these two can get along.

Then the next voice I heard was Jake's. "Dude that's the fourth time this week that Bloodlust kicked your butt!" He said running up to me, chuckling.

"Shut up man! I don't need to hear it from you. I get enough of that from B.L. already." I said looking down on the ground.

"Don't call me B.L. Finn." Bloodlust said as he laid down in the grass.

"But Flame Princess can call you that."

"Because I like her. She's a good friend so only she can call me that. Well I'll let Marshall get away with it but I mainly let her and Marceline call me that any time." He said closing his eyes. I've notice that he talks a lot about Marceline from time to time. I wonder what that is about.

I shrugged it off as we all went inside the treehouse. Cake and Jake climbed upstairs and went into the living room to play Beemo. Then Bloodlust followed and sat right in between them. I could see the two slightly shaking in fear of Bloodlust. Well who could blame them? Flame Princess said that when she met him, she was slightly scared. Plus Jake and Cake are easily terrified of Marshall and Marceline whenever they go and scare the two animals. I sat down at the kitchen table with Fionna and Gary. As we sat down and talked, FP tended to my cuts and bruises with a bottle of Cyclops tears. After she was done I thanked her and she kissed me on the cheek. "Hey guys, we should go see Marshall and Marcy for a jam session."

"That would be sweet bro." Fionna said as she gave me a fist bump.

"Well let's go then." Gary said jumping out of his seat. Jake and Cake stopped playing Beemo and walked downstairs with Gary and Fionna. Bloodlust followed the others, as did I but I looked back at Beemo and said,

"You remember what to do when we're are gone right buddy?"

"Yes Finn. If anyone tries to rob the place, I will kill them." Beemo answered with a smile.

"Haha good. We'll be back soon." I said going down the stairs. "Bye Beemo!"

"Bye Finn!" I saw Beemo wave at me before I left the treehouse. When I walked out, I saw that Bloodlust turned into a werewolf.

"Hey Gary, FP! Want to have a race to see who can get to Marceline and Marshall's cave first?" Bloodlust asked the two.

"Heck yeah! I'll win for sure." Gary said before he went over to Fionna, kiss her, and then turn into a werewolf himself. Both Gary's and Bloodlust's werewolf forms practically look exactly alike. Except the color of the fur.

"Well that sounds like fun. I'll be sure not to burn either of you when your right behind me, losing." Flame Princess said confidently. Then her flames grew bigger as she transformed into her Flame Mode, ready to race the two werewolves. I ran up to her to give her a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Make sure you'll be safe ok?" I just had to ask, to remind myself that she will.

"Of course Finn." She said at me smiling.

"We'll take the long way so we can race longer." Bloodlust told us. "Come on guys, we'll cut through the Dark Forest, then race through Red Rock Pass, and then that should lead us to Marshall and Marceline's house."

"Sweet. So what are we waiting for?" Gary said, getting ready to run towards the woods. Bloodlust and Flame Princess get ready as well. "Ready... set..." But before Gary could say "go", Bloodlust took off like a rocket. "Hey no fair!" Then Gary took off as well, then Flame Princess. She waved back at me and shouted,

"See ya soon Finn!"

"See ya Flame Princess! Meet you later!" I shouted and waved back. When they were out of our sights, Jake grabbed me and put me on his super-sized back. I looked over at Fionna who was on Cake. "You ready to go?" I asked the two. They nodded and took off. I laughed and we went after them to our vampire friends' place.

* * *

**(Bloodlust's POV. Dark Forest)** (Note: If you don't know what FP's Flame Mode is, you can look it up on and search for the Adventure Time info.)

Thanks to the head start that I made, Gary and Seraphina were way behind. Well when I've been trained to the fullest extent, even with my werewolf powers, I cannot be beat in anyway race or otherwise. But suddenly I could hear some rustling from behind me in the Dark Forest. Then Gary was running up beside me. I couldn't believe he caught up with me that fast. "Well that was quick." I said.

"Being a werewolf helps." He said with a smirk. We both looked back to see Seraphina not that far behind because we saw a red light bdehind us. I looked forward and saw an arrow heading right for me.

"Look out!" I ducked and slowed down, stopping in a clearing. Gary stopped in the clearing as well and we looked around, back to back, to see where that arrow was shot from.

"Where did that come from?" He looked around, not letting his guard down.

"Stay calm. Just keep looking." I answered. We stood, looking around for our attacker, for what seemed like hours and hours until I noticed something out of the corner of my left eye. I saw another arrow get shot by the unknown archer. With my lightening fast reflexes, I pushed Gary out of the way and caught the arrow in my hands. I spun around once and flung the arrow back at the attacker. But the mysterious attacker jumped down from the tree and avoided the arrow. We both saw our attacker and he wore black robes with his hood covered most of his head. His mouth, with fangs protruding out, was the only thing seen along with his red menacing eyes. He had a black crossbow in his right hand and a quiver full of black arrows on his back as well as a black bow. I knew who this was. It was one of the Elite Shadow Guards of the Nightosphere. It seems that Hunson suspected that I came to Ooo. It took him longer than I expected. Or that his goons haven't found me until now.

The shadow guard archer hooked his crossbow onto something on his right side so it wouldn't fall off. Gary got back up and reverted back to his human form, as did I, and he grabbed his fight-o-sphere from his backpack. "Sword!" He activated his weapon by saying one of the keywords. I on the other hand did not grab either of my swords. I knew what the shadow guard's weakness was. And that was light. So I used my pyrokinesis to form a fireball in my hands. But before I could, Flame Princess ran into the clearing and stopped to see what was going on.

"Hey what's going on? Is this guy trying to kill you guys?" She grew angry with the guard and her flames grew bigger and brighter. This was obviously too much for the guard because he shrieked in both pain and terror. He wasn't even close to Seraphina but he did it anyways because of the intense light she eminated. The cry was nothing that the two have ever heard before based on their expressions. They looked horrified and cringed by what they heard. Eh, it didn't phase me. I've heard it many times back in the Nightosphere. The shadow guard fled further into the forest. Seraphina's flames died down and she ran over to us. "Are you guys ok?" She asked full of concern.

"Yeah we're fine. That creep didn't do anything serious to us. We didn't get hurt." Gary said smiling but it's gone when he looks back at where the shadow guard fled and asks to either FP or me, "What was that thing?" I easily knew the answer to that.

"An elite shadow guard." I answered. Flame Princess and Gary looked at me with confused yet intregued looks, as if they wanted to know more which they did. I started to explain what a shadow guard was. "A shadow guard, is a skilled warrior in both physical and magical techniques. An example of their magical powers is necromancy. The shadow guards can be found in one and one place only, the Nightosphere." Gary grew a stern, serious look on his face. He hated everything about the Nightosphere, he said so himself. I continued knowing that now one of my friends knew why that guard was here. "He must've been sent by Hunson Abadeer to make me come back." Then I realized the second I said that, Flame Princess would ask who he is, maybe. I didn't know if she knows that Hunson is the Lord of Evil or not since she knows who Marceline is. I honestly hope Marceline is ok. I mean she's one of my best friends.

"Hunson Abadeer?" Seraphina asked of course. "Who's that?

"He's the ruler of the Nightosphere and the Lord of Evil, remember?" Gary answered.

"What?! I didn't know that!" FP was extremely surprised to hear that. So obviously she didn't know who the Lord of Evil was, until now. She looks at me, still with her shocked look, and says, "So that's your master! That's the person who raised and 'trained' you your whole life!" She yelled this all out as she air-quoted "trained". Gary was surprised to hear this from Flame Princess. And so was I. I didn't expect her to overreact about this. I didn't think it mattered. I sighed and said,

"Yes he is. It's not a big deal Little Red." I should've just kept my mouth shut right after I said 'yes'.

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL?! This is the same creep that hurt you! He's the same one who probably took you away from your parents!" Every time she spoke angrily, her flames got bigger.

"Look we can talk about this later all right? We have to find that shadow guard so he doesn't try to harm anyone." I said trying to get everyone focused on the task at hand. Seraphina's flames dimmed down and they both nodded. Then Gary and I transformed into werewolves as Seraphina used her Flame Mode. Then we raced through the Dark Forest to find and defeat that shadow guard. _"There must be more than one of them." _I thought. _"Hunson would never send only one of his cronies to try and stop me. But either way, I cannot be defeated by anyone."_

* * *

**(Fionna's POV)**

We were almost at Marceline and Marshall's house thanks to Cake and Jake. They ran across the fields of the grasslands, having a little race of their own. We went through the Mountain Kingdom, which is where the vampires' home was in, and we then heard yelling and what sounded like battle cries. "Hey where's that coming?" I said looking around.

"I think it's coming from that way!" Finn pointed to the right of us. We rounded a giant boulder and we saw some rock golems fighting a female red-furred fox with enlarged yellow eyes that had white pupils and a girl who had pale skin with long brown hair and was as tall as me. She had a green and black jacket over a black tank-top, green shorts, and neon green sneakers. She also had a black backpack with green skulls on it. I looked over the girl more and saw that she was... wait, human? Another human!? I couldn't believe my eyes. _"I wonder how many more humans are still alive." _I wondered in my head. _"I mean first Gary, then Bloodlust, and now this girl."_ I stopped thinking when Finn shook me by my shoulder. "Fionna! Did you hear me?" Finn whispered to me as we still saw the fight going on.

"Huh? No, what did you say?" I asked, whispering as well.

"I said that girl's a human! I can't believe there's another human here."

All four of us were speechless by what we saw. And we would be more speechless from what else could happen in the fight. The girl drew a strange glowing white sword while the fox held her fists up. _"Thats a weird-looking sword."_ I thought. The human girl ran towards one of the rock golems and began lashing out attacks at it. When she was finished, the golem was broken into pieces. We all were surprised to see that she could easily cut that golem up. Then her fox friend put its hands together and slowly pulled them away from each other. There was a small ball of light forming in her hands. The fox aimed at one of the golems and shot the ball of light right at the golem. The ball hit the golem and disentegrated it. We were struck in awe from what we had just seen. How was that possible that these two can easily defeat these rock golems? These thoughts were interrupted when the fox jumped on the last golem's back, punched its back, and destroyed it. My eyes, as well as the others, were wide by the sight of this. No way that small fox could've destroyed that rock golem with just one punch. After their battle was over, we walked out from behind the big boulder and walked up to them.

"That was so amazing!" I shouted as loud as I could. I don't really know why I did that but I was, and still am, excited about the fight I witnessed. The human girl and the fox turned around fast and the girl held her sword up while the fox started forming a small ball of light in her hand. We all stopped moving and I said, "Wait wait! We're not here to hurt you!" I waved my hands in front of me so they could lower their weapons.

"How can we believe you? How do we know you won't attack us like these rock golems?" The red fox asked us, still forming the ball in her hands.

I grabbed my crystal sword, in it's small portable form, from my pocket and threw it one the ground in front of them. "That's why. We don't want to hurt you at all. We were just passing by when we overheard and saw your fight with those golems."

The human girl put her sword away and the fox stopped making the small ball. They both smiled and the human girl laughed. "Haha, we're just yanking your chains. We know you won't attack us. You don't even look like you would when we first got a look at you. At least, you wouldn't unprovoked." The girl said walking over to my sword, picked it up and handed it back to me. I grabbed it and put it back in my pocket.

"Yeah, we know who's good and who's evil." The fox said walking up to us as well. "My name's Andee by the way. And this is Debbie." The fox named Andee pointed to the human who was named Debbie.

"Hey it's nice to meet you guys. My name's Fionna. This is Jake." I pointed to my yellow dog friend who gave a peace sign and said, "Sup?" "This is Cake." I pointed to my feline friend who waved and said, "Hiya sugars." "And this is my brother Finn." I pointed to the hero of Ooo, who said, "Hey, how's it going?" I noticed as soon as I introduced him, Debbie looked all flustered and I could see that she was slightly blushing. _"I wonder what that's about."_ I shrugged it off and we all started talking about each other, about who we were to the other. We didn't talk very much or for very long because I remembered the jam session with Marceline and Marshy. I opened my mouth to speak but Finn did all the talking, exactly what I would've said.

"Ah cram! I almost forgot about the jam session!" Finn actually yelled it out clutching his hat's bear ears.

"Don't worry dude. We're taking the shortcut remember?" Jake said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, sweet." We were about to leave but Finn stopped and looked at the Debbie and Andee. "Hey do you two want to come hang with us?" Finn asked with a smile.

"Really? You want to us hang out with you? Two people that you barely just met?" Debbie asked. She slightly blushed again but it seemed like only I could see it.

"Yeah man. I mean wo-man haha. I think we know enough about you two to call you our friends." Finn said cheerfully. Finn walked up to the supersized Jake and got on his back. When I got on Cake's back, I saw that Finn held his hand out for Debbie to get on. She then blushed even more when he did this. Is she starting to have a crush on Finn? She grabbed his hand and got on. "To Marcy and Marshall's house!" Finn yelled as Jake and Cake took off through the Mountain Kingdom.

* * *

**(Flame Princess**(Seraphina)**. Red Rock Pass)**

When we got to Red Rock Pass, I saw why it's called that name. The land around us was completely red and there were some mountainous terrain nearby, such as on the higher cliffs. I can kinda see why they lived out here. Marceline and Marshall would not take the chance to suck all of the red from here but it seems like they haven't. Maybe because it would taste all dusty or something. We walked through the gorge that divided two sides of the land. I looked up at both sides of the gorge and couldn't help but feel like we were being watched. We all stopped in our tracks when we heard rocks crumbling down from the left side of the pass, off of the cliff. We all stood back-to-back-to-back and stood ready to fight whatever came our way. We waited and saw a tiny lizard crawl out from behind a rock and looked down at us. I sighed and we continued walking on. We stopped only to see an arrow stuck in the ground in front of us. We looked up to the right and on top of the cliffs was that same shadow guard. Suddenly two other guards walked up next to him. Then three more walked up on the left side of the cliff. They all disapppeared and three of them floated down as shadows behind us while the other three landed in front of us. Each guard held a different weapon. One of the three in front of us had the crossbow of course, another had two swords in both hands, and the third guard held a long double-bladed spear in his hands. One of the other three behind us wielded a large battle-axe, another had a magic staff in his hands, and the sixth had a war hammer. We all stood back-to-back again.

"This is going to be a bit more tougher huh?" Gary asked as he held his sword up.

"Pretty much." Bloodlust answered, still in his werewolf form. "But they are easily weak against light. So while Flame Princess and I use our fire powers to weaken these guards, I need you to shred them apart immediately."

"Oh with pleasure. Sphere." Gary's sword transformed back into the fight-o-sphere and he put it away into his backpack. Then he transformed into a werewolf like Bloodlust.

The cloaked guard with the spear charged at Gary but he grabbed onto the spear, not on the ends of it, and he threw him towards the other side of the gorge at the rocky wall. The guard jumped off of the wall and landed on his feet but was hit in the face with a fireball by Bloodlust. The guard screeched in pain from the heat and light of the fire. Then Gary took the opportunity to claw at him several times. But Gary was about to get hit by the guard with the war hammer. I blasted a large enough fireball at the big brute and he stepped back rubbing his eyes. I was about to completely burn him but the dual swordsman ran at me. I stopped attacking and ducked before he could cut off my head.

"Flame Princess!" Bloodlust yelled as he stopped fightinging two of the guards and ran over to me. Suddenly he was hit in his right arm by an arrow fired from the archery guard. He didn't even flinched from it. He pulled it out and blood was gushing out of his arm.

"Bloodlust!" I yelled as I ran over to his side to see if he was all right. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You know that Little Red." He chuckled as he wrapped his wound with some cloth out of his backpack. I just smiled and helped him up. I looked over at Gary who was fending off two of the guards.

"Uh, I could use some help here." Gary said calmly as if nothing was wrong. We both ran to help him but three guards jumped on and held Bloodlust down. I grew angrier at the guards and thus my flames grew as well. The guards yelled in pain but ceased when the archery guard shot an arrow, with blue tape on it, right at me. But for some reason it was high above me head when he shot it and missed hitting a rock.. Suddenly the arrow exploded and water poured all over me.

"Ahhh! It hurts!" I screamed in unbelievable pain as I clutched my stomach and dropped to my knees. One of the guards got off of Bloodlust and walked over to me. The axe wielding shadow guard lifted his weapon high above his head, ready to chop me in half. I couldn't be able to fight back because of the water that splashed on me. As I looked into his red menacing eyes, I knew this would be the end for me. I thought about my life and then one special person who helped me and saw different of me, Finn. Unlike others, excluding the ones I met now, he was the only one who didn't see me as an evil person. He always said I was passionate, bright, and so wonderful. But now I'm going to lose him because I'm about to be killed. _"I'm sorry Finn."_ I thought as a tear ran down my face and sizzled on the ground.

Suddenly I looked up to see a giant fireball engulf the big shadow guard. He was howling in pain and then disintegrated. All of us, including the guards, watched this and looked around for the attacker. It couldn't have been Gary for obvious reasons and neither could've Bloodlust because he was pinned down. Then another fireball was shot off from the uptop the cliff on the left. The fireball hit the archer guard and he burned within seconds. The others looked up to see someone, a human boy who had brown hair, wearing black jeans, a red and orange jacket with a flame design over a yellow shirt, and he wore chest armor plating with a flame design as well. _"Where have I seen that armor?"_ I thought about it for a minute and suddenly realized something. _"I know that armor. But... it can't be."_ Then before I could speak, the guard with the staff fired ice at the boy but it was burned down by the stranger using a lighter to melt the ice attack. the fire reached the staff-wielding guard and another one and burned them as well. The boy jumped down from the cliff and ran super fast, not as fast as Bloodlust, while grabbing a pocket knife and cut both of the remaining guards. When they were weakened, he burned them as well with his lighter that created a tremendous flaming tornado around the guards. When everything was calm, I walked up to him and was about to thank him but he jumped a few rocks like a staircase and hopped onto the top of the cliff. He looked back and I stared into his green eyes. I knew exactly who the boy was. I just couldn't believe it. He then walked away as Gary and Bloodlust got back up. They brushed themselves off and walked toward me.

"Who was that?" Gary asked rubbing the top of his head, looking as though he got hit there maybe.

"I'm not sure." I said without looking at the two and continued to stare at the spot where the boy stood. _"I know exactly who he is."_ I thought knowing full-well about the person._ "But how is he here? I thought he was still back in the Fire Kingdom." _My thoughts were interrupted when Bloodlust spoke.

"Well we should get going. We don't want to be late and have everyone wonder where we are." I looked at him and nodded with Gary. The two then morphed into werewolves, I transformed into my Flame Mode, and we ran off towards the vampires' house. I couldn't help but get side-tracked and think about that boy who saved us.

* * *

**(Hunson's POV)**

"GAH! How hard is it to capture an 18 year old boy?!" I shouted as I was pacing again in my living room after hearing the news from one of my top spies that all six of my elite shadow guards have failed. What surprised me the most was that all six were killed boy a young human boy who used the powers of fire to kill them. When I heard the words "young boy" I had thought it was that Gary kid. But as soon as I heard that this kid used fire, my mind was stumped. I didn't know, or figured, anyone who had fire powers that would save them. _"Probably just nothing."_ I thought. I then yelled and threw a wooden chair against a wall and watched it break apart. "Rahhhh! Who do I have to send in order to get my apprentice back here?!"

"Calm yourself old friend." A deep voice spoke. I looked around and saw a dark gray skinned minotaur walked out from the shadows. He had on golden heavy chest armor and had many weapons equipped with him. He had practically every known weapon imaginable. His horns were large and black and looked like a bulls horns. He also had no armor plating on his arms except for gold gauntlets and had his legs cladded in heavy armor just as much as his chest plate. He had yellow eyes and he had sharp-looking claws. I then smiled and said,

"It's good to see you Archibald 'Thunderfoot' Nepherius, my greatest general." I greeted him with a handshake and asked him, "So do you think you can bring back my apprentice?"

"Do you really have to ask? I helped you train that boy since he was a toddler. I think I can still handle him. After all, I taught him MOST of what I know." He answered grinning evilly.

"Then my friend, find him and bring him back ALIVE." I said the word "alive" distinctively so that he won't kill him.

"Yes my lord." He saluted and went through the portal that leads to Ooo. Now that Archibald is going to help, there was no way Bloodlust can defend himself and he will be forced to stay here forever. It was for his own good. _"After all," _I thought. _"I still made a promise to a friend. And I intend to keep it."_

**Well thanks for reading my loyal fans. I really appreciate so many people loving my story. So I bet you all wondering that last part huh? Well keep reading and find out soon. Also since school as started for me, ugh, I won't be as active as I usual am to post more chapters, sadly. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop :).**

**Now I'd like to dedicate this story to a few authors. I'd like to thank Invader Deb and Rosalie777 for their OC's, which were Debbie and Andee, and I'd like to thank another person who will be unamed because theres a surprise in my story for him. **

**So I think that's all, for now. Keep reading and oh I'm actually thinking of a backstory for Bloodlust. I'll start on it and post it after a certain chapter. I might hold a poll to see if you want Debbie and Andee to show up again in my story or remain in it or not. this has been Brandon, signing off.**


End file.
